La mort ouvre les yeux aux vivants
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Hyde n'en peut plus. VAMPS, Laruku, trop de pression, tout dialogue rompu avec son entourage... Sa solution : partir en Écosse où il fera l'improbable connaissance de Tallula, une jeune fille écorchée qui lui apprendra à vivre à sa façon...
1. Premier chapitre

_[ Nouvelle fic qui, je le sens, va être difficile à écrire pour une raison bien précise que, je pense, vous allez finir par deviner. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira :) en tout cas, je ferai au mieux ^^._

_Pour ce qui est du titre, je me suis aidée d'une citation de Gilbert Cesbron, « La mort ferme les yeux des morts et ouvre ceux des survivants ». ]_

_[ Edit : Pour les personnes qui ont suivi cette fic depuis le début, je m'excuse de la gêne par rapport au décalage de certains chapitres que j'ai voulu faire fusionner. Merci ^^' ]_

* * *

><p>Fin juin 2011.<p>

Hyde était chez lui, allongé dans son lit, près de son fils endormi qu'il gardait. Heureusement que Hiroki n'avait pas assisté à la dernière dispute de ses parents, seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Megumi avait fait la remarque à son ex-mari qu'il travaillait trop et que s'occuper de leur fils serait sans doute un bien, afin qu'une certaine distance ne puisse s'installer dans leur relation père/fils. Hyde l'avait très mal pris, prétextant qu'être artiste surbooké ne l'empêchait pas d'être un bon parent. Évidemment, Megumi n'avait rien dit de tel ; elle ne l'avait même pas pensé, mais Hyde était devenu vraiment irritable depuis quelques temps. Plusieurs personnes en prenaient plein la tête, et plus encore avaient remarqué ce changement. Même ses propres parents. Seul le petit Hiroki parvenait, par son raisonnement, à comprendre que quelque chose clochait et, par son innocence, à le calmer. Mais un enfant de sept ans ne pouvait pas tenir la responsabilité de maîtriser un adulte, même si cet adulte était son propre père.

Et le pire était que Hyde avait parfaitement conscience de tout ça. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Trop de stress, trop de choses à gérer - tant personnellement que professionnellement - et les tournées prévues pour les vingt ans de L'Arc~en~Ciel n'étaient pas là pour le calmer. En fait, ça avait été l'élément déclencheur. Quand Tetsu les avait convoqués, lui, Yukihiro et Ken, pour leur en parler, Hyde avait été très enthousiasmé, seulement, l'euphorie retombée, il n'avait plus été sûr de rien. La première chose avait été d'en parler à ses parents qui l'avaient rassuré au mieux sur le fait qu'il était encore jeune, qu'il avait l'énergie nécessaire pour tenir sur scène, que ce soit avec L'Arc ou même avec VAMPS pour le désormais traditionnel concert de l'Halloween. Il s'était mis en tête que comme ils étaient ses parents, leur devoir était de le rassurer comme un enfant, et cette fois, il n'avait pas tenu compte de leurs dires. Quand était venu le tour de Megumi, elle lui avait dit qu'elle se souvenait de ses prestations quand ils étaient encore mariés, ainsi que celles pendant VAMPS, et qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur ses capacités à tenir le coup. Cette fois, son prétexte avait été que son ex-femme ne voulait pas lui faire de peine ni rien de semblable, qu'elle trouvait elle aussi que, passé la quarantaine, il allait moins être au taquet que quelques mois plus tôt - mois qui lui avaient pompé son énergie, d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'il prenne mal sa remarque sur le fait que, justement, il travaillait trop, était totalement illogique. Et pour ce qui avait été d'en parler à Tetsu et aux autres, il s'en était abstenu, bien sûr. Il connaissait d'emblée leurs réponses qui auraient été contraires à son état d'esprit.

Ce que personne ne savait, par contre, c'était le fait que Hyde avait décidé, depuis plusieurs jours, de partir à l'étranger. Tout était en ordre pour ce projet. Lui, qui était une bête de travail depuis des années, commençait à faiblir et était de plus en plus irritable. Être comme ça lui devenait insupportable. S'il n'était pas, ou plus, d'attaque, pourquoi s'entêter ? Le regard toujours sur son petit garçon profondément endormi contre lui, il décida que, dès le lendemain, il prendrait un billet simple pour l'Europe. Et l'avis des autres n'y changerait rien.

* * *

><p>Moins d'une semaine plus tard, l'artiste était dans un avion en direction de l'Écosse. Il devait arriver à l'aéroport international d'Inverness qui se situait à trente minutes en voiture du manoir qu'il avait décidé de louer. Non seulement il en avait largement les moyens, mais surtout quand il pensait à <em>être seul<em>, c'était complètement être seul. D'après ses renseignements, un festival, RockNess, s'était tenu peu avant son départ du Japon, et il était bien content de l'avoir raté. Bien que la musique fût toute sa vie, il voulait laisser ça aussi de côté.

Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire que de dire au leader de L'Arc qu'il voulait prendre le large à seulement quelques semaines du début de leur prochaine tournée. Bien qu'il avait lui aussi vu le changement de comportement de son chanteur, Tetsu ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir - mais il en fut bien obligé puisque Hyde n'en avait pas démordu.

_- Tu penses aller où, alors ?_ lui avait demandé Tetsu, dans la salle de réunion déserte.

_- En Écosse._

_- Okay, mais où exactement ?_

_- Tu n'en sauras pas plus. Je trouve que je t'en ai déjà dit trop..._

_- Je ne le dirai à personne !_ avait insisté le bassiste.

Hyde avait bien failli craquer devant ce visage qui pouvait parfois avoir la même expression enfantine que son fils mais il avait tenu bon, répétant que son ami n'en saurait guère davantage à ce sujet. Tetsu n'avait pas caché sa déception mais avait fini par céder. Il n'avait guère eu le choix.

Yukihiro, lui, était resté fidèle à ses habitudes... en apparence. Quand son ami lui avait fait part de sa décision de s'en aller, il n'avait rien dit pour le contrarier mais n'en était pas moins très inquiet à son sujet. Il n'était même pas allé lui dire « au revoir » à l'aéroport contrairement à Ken qui ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à l'embarcation. Le guitariste aussi avait tenté de faire parler Hyde, mais là encore, sans succès.

La ville où il allait rester un temps s'appelait donc Inverness, et se trouvait dans les Highlands. À seulement deux cents mètres du côté Est des berges du Loch Ness se trouvait le Manoir d'Ailin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'_Ailin_ pouvait bien signifier en Écossais. D'un autre côté, il ne savait strictement rien sur le manoir - et n'avait pas non plus cherché à se renseigner. Il aurait aussi bien pu être sous un pont à Paris, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Fort heureusement pour lui, dans cet endroit, il y aurait tout le confort nécessaire. Les propriétaires habitant en Espagne et ne parlant de toute façon pas le japonais et très peu anglais (_comme moi_, avait-il pensé), Hyde avait dû faire appel à un intermédiaire pour que tout soit en règle.

L'hôtesse annonça aux passagers que l'avion passait maintenant au-dessus de l'Allemagne, puis viendrait bientôt l'Angleterre pour finir en Écosse. Quelques murmures de soulagement s'élevèrent dans l'appareil. Malgré l'escale à Moscou, beaucoup avaient les jambes ankylosées, Hyde y compris. Plusieurs passagers commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et soulevèrent les tablettes qui avaient supporté, entre autre, les barquettes de nourriture réputées immangeables. Contrairement à son habitude de garde-manger, Hyde n'y avait que très peu touché. Il savait pourtant qu'avoir l'estomac vide trop d'heures d'affilée était une erreur, mais il s'était décrété à lui-même qu'il mangerait une fois sur place.

En attendant, il se concentra sur l'extérieur. N'étant pas tombé sur l'aile, le chanteur avait une excellente vue sur l'horizon. Les champs ressemblaient à des pièces de puzzle vertes et jaunes pour la plupart. En observant plus attentivement l'on pouvait voir le bleu de la mer Celtique qui allait se confondre, au loin, avec l'océan Atlantique. Il se rappela, sans le vouloir, la mer du Japon. Sa mer. Puis vint le tour de son pays. Assurément, l'Écosse ne devait rien à voir avec le Japon. Le changement allait être radical. Il avait déjà séjourné en Angleterre mais là aussi il avait des doutes quant aux similitudes entre les deux pays frontaliers. Son premier séjour en Europe avait été avec Ken et Tetsu, peu après le départ de Sakura du groupe. Puis plus tard, pour l'enregistrement de son premier album en solo.

Seulement là, tout était différent. Hyde ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait choisi ce pays alors que des coins « perdus » il y en avait partout ailleurs. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver qui lui redonnerait un coup de fouet. Ou peut-être qu'il n'attendait plus rien... Les premiers couplets d'_Evergreen_ qui lui revinrent en mémoire étaient très appropriés à la situation : _mado no naka no boku wa / gurasu no mizu ni / sashita hana no you / hawai hizashi ni yurete / madoromi no soko / kidzuku natsu no kehai / mujou na tokei no hari wo / itami no bun dake / modoseta nara..._ Mais personne ne pouvait remonter le temps... et c'était bien là le problème.

Chassant une bonne fois pour toutes la musique de son esprit, il se concentra sur la voix d'une autre hôtesse qui annonçait, en anglais d'abord, le temps (couvert) et la température (pas plus de 15°C).

_Ça oui, le changement va être radical..._

* * *

><p>- Takarai-san ?<p>

Hyde, tout juste sorti de l'appareil en compagnie des autres passagers et d'une partie du personnel de bord, se tourna vers une femme blonde d'environ son âge, habillée très stricte, avec un sourire « commercial » et une mallette au bout du bras. Même si la personne l'avait appelé en japonais, il fit l'effort de répondre en anglais.

- C'est moi.

- Enchantée, enchaina la femme, dans la langue de Shakespeare cette fois, en lui tendant une main que le chanteur mit du temps à saisir de part ses habitudes au Japon. Je suis Kateline NicMenzies. On s'est parlé au téléphone à propos du Manoir d'Ailin.

- Oh ! Oui. Excusez-moi, je suis complètement décalé... Mais, comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

- Regardez autour de vous, ria Kateline. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Asiatiques, ici. Et vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à ne pas être accompagnée.

Hyde ne trouva rien à répondre, aussi se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête.

- Bien. Nous y allons ?

Le chanteur acquiesça en empoignant sa valise qu'il avait été récupérer sur le tapis roulant. Il avait pris le stricte nécessaire. Lui qui d'habitude prenait également de quoi se distraire n'avait, avec ses vêtements, que deux ou trois livres (il n'avait pas compté) de son écrivain préféré. Là encore, lire du Stephen King dans un endroit isolé et dans un état qui dépassait la déprime n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

L'Écossaise emmena Hyde à l'extérieur où, effectivement, il ne faisait pas bien chaud, si bien qu'il dût relever le col de son blouson.

- Bienvenue en Écosse, plaisanta Kateline en s'arrêtant devant une voiture française de couleur beige et qui avait les roues maculées de boue.

- J'ai déjà vu pire au Japon, mais pas à cette période de l'année.

Il ne tarda pas à entrer dans le véhicule que Kateline lui ouvrit, après quoi, ayant elle aussi prit place, elle démarra pour prendre la route en direction du sud-ouest.

À la gauche de Hyde se trouvaient des champs et des terrains d'une magnifique sauvagerie où trônaient des bâtisses aussi vieilles qu'imposantes. Il les détaillait, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le manoir où il allait provisoirement vivre. A sa droite, il y avait le célèbre Loch Ness. Bien sûr, il connaissait la légende du monstre qui y vivait, et se surpris à se demander s'il y avait une chance, même infime, pour que lui aussi le voit, ou du moins l'aperçoive. Cette idée s'en alla comme elle était venue. Il avait autant de chance de le voir que de gagner à un jeu de hasard. Rares, très rares même, étaient les personnes qui avaient réellement vu Nessie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes silencieuses, plusieurs bâtiments et maisons sortirent du paysage.

- Voici le centre d'Inverness, apprit Kateline. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y a vraiment tout, ici. Vous pensez louer une voiture ?

Hyde remua la tête par la négative, le regard loin devant lui, comme s'il était ailleurs. Ce silence ne perturba pas la jeune femme qui poursuivit :

- Il y a des bus qui viennent jusqu'ici. Ils sont assez réguliers, précisa l'enfant du pays.

Son interlocuteur ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Ce n'est pas grand mais ça m'a l'air animé.

Les allées et venues allaient bon train dans les différentes boutiques aux décorations qui devaient dater de la fin du 19ème siècle, ce qui donnait beaucoup de charme.

- En journée, oui. Quand vient dix-sept ou dix-huit heures, les rues se vident tout doucement. La plupart des magasins ferment tôt dans ce pays. Seules les grandes surfaces ferment aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes ? demanda Kateline en freinant pour laisser passer une mère avec celui qui était probablement son enfant.

- Certainement pas.

Trois kilomètres supplémentaires de parcourus et voilà que la nature reprenait les dessus sur la ville. Hyde poussa, sans s'en rendre compte, un soupir qui n'était pas loin du soulagement. Ce qui aurait pourtant dû être angoissant pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans une ville comme Tôkyô se trouvait, au contraire, très rassurant. Il se souvenait du Kansai, quand il était encore un enfant : les coins sauvages comme ceux qui l'entouraient, il connaissait bien.

- Regardez, Takarai-san, là ! dit Kateline au bout d'un long moment, pointant son doigt vers la gauche.

Hyde regarda dans la direction indiquée et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il s'était imaginé une bâtisse imposante entourée de grilles comme l'ont pouvait voir dans certains cimetières avec des fenêtres en vitraux et des toits équivalents à des châteaux, mais... ce qui grandissait devant ses yeux à mesure que la voiture se rapprochait n'avait rien de semblable. C'était un manoir, à n'en pas douter, mais de style Second Empire. Quand ils furent assez près et que le moteur de la voiture se fut tu, Kateline et Hyde sortirent ensemble du véhicule et ce dernier put détailler le devant de la maison. Des colonnes de pierre maintenaient le toit qui recouvrait le perron - habillé de balustres du même matériau - auquel il fallait monter moins d'une dizaine de marches larges et basses. De chaque côté de la porte d'entrée à double vantaux se trouvaient des fenêtres dont les volets avaient été fermés. Le chanteur regarda le bâtiment sur sa gauche et demanda à la personne qui l'accompagnait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oh, c'est la chapelle. C'est assez fréquent quand les gens possèdent de tels domaines. On entre ?

- Oui. Bien sûr.

Pendant que Kateline cherchait le trousseau dans son sac, Hyde continua ses observations. Il n'avait pas vu de photos de la maison et malgré certaines parties des murs où les briques avaient fini par être mises à nu, il n'était pas déçu par son aspect « à l'abandon ». Il trouvait juste dommage que les propriétaires n'en profitent pas.

- L'intérieur est en meilleur état..., tenta de le rassurer son accompagnatrice, ne sachant bien évidement pas ce que Hyde avait en tête.

- Ça ne me déplait pas, répondit-t-il simplement tandis que Kateline ouvrait la porte pour le laisser passer en premier.

Il faisait aussi sombre que dans un four à l'intérieur et malgré le fait qu'il venait de dehors, la lumière du hall qui venait d'être allumée aveugla Hyde quelques secondes, si bien qu'il dut garder les yeux fermés pour ensuite les rouvrir avec hésitation. Heureusement ça allait déjà mieux. L'entrée était une salle carrée au bout de laquelle se trouvait un couloir d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres, tout en parquet usé par le temps mais qui ajoutait un petit quelque chose. Même si le chanteur était capable par lui-même de reconnaitre les pièces de la maison, en bonne professionnelle qu'elle était, Kateline lui fit visiter.

- A gauche il y a la cuisine, toute équipée, mais je dois vous prévenir : l'électroménager ne date pas d'hier. Il y a des années que le manoir n'a plus été habité et la dernière occupante ne se souciait guère des dernières nouveautés sur le marché.

- La dernière occupante ? releva Hyde en entrant de la pièce en question.

Lui donnant le dos, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'expression que la femme avait pris celle de quelqu'un de gêné.

- Hm... Oui. La fille des Cormick. Elle vivait ici il y a quelques années.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle plus là ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Vous savez, je me contente de faire mon travail sans trop chercher à comprendre.

Hyde hocha la tête, continuant à détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait. Certes, la décoration n'avait rien d'actuel avec son four noir, le plan de travail assorti aux murs aux carreaux marron clairs et foncés, le sol en tomettes semblable à un nid d'abeilles rouge, la table et les chaises en bois massif... mais ça restait correct.

- Comme la fenêtre est parallèle à la porte d'entrée, elle donne sur le Loch Ness. Exactement comme l'une de celles du salon-salle à manger ainsi qu'à l'étage.

Sur ces mots, Kateline s'y rendit pour ouvrir les fenêtres et les volets - qui se plaignirent avec un grincement sinistre. Hyde la rejoignit, toujours aussi concentré sur chaque détail qui l'entourait. La couleur dominante de cette pièce était le bordeaux et le marron. Très sombre, mais aussi très stylée avec ses meubles en bois - peut-être bien de l'ébène ? à en juger par leur couleur foncée - taillés dans la masse. Seul le plafond, orné d'une magnifique rosace au milieu de laquelle trônait un lustre scintillant, était clair : couleur écru, il avait dû jadis être d'un blanc immaculé. Quant à la vue... Le terrain qui s'étendait sur des hectares à la ronde et le Loch au loin.

- C'est superbe... Comment peut-on ne pas vivre dans un tel endroit ? s'indigna presque Hyde.

- Le climat, peut-être, tenta Kateline. Les Cormick vivent dans le Sud de l'Espagne. Mais ce manoir appartenant à la famille depuis trop longtemps, pour autant que je sache, ils refusent de s'en séparer.

- Qui l'entretient, alors ?

- Un voisin, je crois. Si l'on en juge par l'état extérieur, il doit surtout faire le ménage et se débrouiller pour que ce qui fonctionne au courant reste en état de marche. Mais ne vous en faites pas, les Cormick ont dû le prévenir que leur maison allait être habitée quelques temps.

Hyde quitta la fenêtre et la vue du célèbre lac pour suivre Kateline au premier étage, où se trouvaient les chambres ainsi qu'un bureau. Les escaliers, qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir, étaient recouverts d'une moquette qui avait été, à l'évidence, d'une couleur proche du grenat. Le chanteur pensa, en montant les dernières marches, que beaucoup de personnes avaient dû emprunter ce chemin, ce qui en expliquait l'usure. Arrivés en haut, Kateline poussa un bouton d'interrupteur. La lumière jaillit de deux couloirs, ce qui faisait déduire qu'il y avait le choix entre tourner à gauche ou à droite.

- Il y a trois chambres au milieu dont chacune possède deux portes. Question de praticité, je pense. À chaque chambre est jointe une salle de bain privée. Les autres pièces sont une salle de jeu, de musique, bureau... Tout est de style baroque, comme le salon et la salle à manger. Chacune des pièces font cinquante mètres carré. Et tout au bout...

L'Écossaise pointa son doigt vers le fond de l'étage.

- ... Il y a des fenêtres qui donnent une vue d'ensemble sur tout le terrain, le Loch, et par beau temps, on peut même apercevoir l'autre rive.

- Ça a l'air super..., souffla Hyde, en s'adossant au mur. Merci, vraiment. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour recharger mes batteries.

- J'espère que ça n'est pas dû à une réaction à chaud, plaisanta son interlocutrice, et que vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Ah ! oui ! s'écria presque Kateline en se donnant une tape sur le front. La trappe au-dessus de nos têtes...

Hyde leva instinctivement le visage pour voir qu'effectivement il y avait une forme carrée qui contrastait avec le plafond.

- ... c'est le grenier. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'y aller, mais dans le doute... Le crochet pour attraper la poignée doit être dans un placard, par contre je ne sais pas lequel.

- D'accord. Je le chercherai.

Un téléphone se fit entendre alors.

- Mince, ça doit être mon patron... Je lui avais dit que je ne tarderais pas...

- Je pourrai visiter le reste de la maison tout seul si vous devez y aller.

- Merci, ça m'arrange, je dois dire.

Kateline descendit, suivie de près par un Hyde pas encore très à son aise. Quand ils furent au milieu du couloir, le musicien tourna, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi - une intuition, peut-être ? - la tête pour regarder derrière lui et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Excusez-moi... C'est vous qui avez éteint les couloirs ?

- Pardon ?

La quadragénaire se tourna à son tour pour constater qu'effectivement le haut des escaliers, et donc l'étage, étaient de nouveau dans le noir.

- Non. Mais c'est une vieille bâtisse. Peut-être que ça vient des fusibles. Vous voulez que j'aille voir à la cave ? Il y a une porte qui y conduit à la cuisine, au fait !

- J'irai voir, ça va aller.

- Très bien.

Tous deux sortirent enfin. En récupérant ses bagages, Hyde repensait encore aux lumières à l'étage. Ce n'était rien d'important en soi, mais ce petit épisode innocent lui provoqua un léger malaise. Cependant, il ne voulut pas le montrer et était bien décidé à vivre dans cet endroit.


	2. Deuxième chapitre

_[ N'étant jamais allée en Écosse (malheureusement... J'espère changer ça un jour...) j'ai tenté de faire au mieux en mélangeant un maximum de réalité avec la fiction de la ff, alors si malgré mes recherches sur ce pays je me suis plantée sur quelque détails, je m'en excuse ^^", j'essaie de faire au mieux _:)_ . ]_

* * *

><p>Pour sa première nuit dans cet endroit inconnu, Hyde avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé, au salon. Il n'était plus un enfant mais cette solution lui avait paru rassurante. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment ce qu'il avait trouvé à la cave avait mis une pression supplémentaire à son léger malaise quelques heures plus tôt ?<p>

* * *

><p>Quand il y était descendu pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec les fusibles, il n'avait rien vu d'anormal. Certes, Hyde n'était pas électricien, mais pas besoin de sortir de Tôdai pour régler ça. Seulement, là, il n'y avait rien eu à régler. Il avait quand même bidouillé quelques fils, sans plus de résultat. Après un détour à l'étage pour vérifier l'état des ampoules, le chanteur était redescendu bredouille : elles étaient toutes en parfait état de marche. Du coup, il avait dormi en bas, avec les volets ouverts - chose légèrement inutile vu que dehors la seule lumière qu'il y avait était celle de la lune qui n'était même pas pleine. Finalement, ça relevait du psychique, mais Hyde s'était dit que du moment que cela lui faisait du bien, qui y verrait un inconvénient ? Il était seul. Et d'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui supportait mal ce genre de situation, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Du moins pour le moment. Passé vingt-quatre heures loin de ses repères et de ses proches, qui sait comment un être humain dans un état de fragilité similaire pouvait bien gérer ça sur plusieurs jours, voire semaines ?<p>

* * *

><p>Le chanteur de L'Arc se réveilla dans l'après-midi, aux alentours de quatorze heures. Il n'avait rien mangé la veille, contrairement à ses habitudes, si bien qu'à son réveil un léger tournis le força à rester assis quelques secondes. Il devina sans mal que le frigo et les placards devaient être vides. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire quelques courses.<p>

Avant son départ, Kateline lui avait donné un plan du coin ainsi que les horaires des bus qui allaient jusqu'à Inverness, et même qui passaient par la ville. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait prendre celui qui ne mettait qu'une demi-heure à partir de Dores, là où s'était déroulé, d'après ses souvenirs, le festival de musique Rockness. Hyde dut d'ailleurs passer près du terrain qui avait servi pour l'occasion, mais bien entendu, il n'y avait plus rien qu'un champ comme un autre.

Dans le bus, pour lequel il était arrivé juste à temps, le chanteur daltonien se plut à détailler le paysage qui différait d'un kilomètre à l'autre tout en restant libre et sauvage : les hautes herbes, les fleurs des champs, les arbres centenaires... Il y avait aussi des panneaux de signalisation mettant en évidence des cerfs, laissant deviner qu'il y en avait forcément dans les parages en plus d'autres animaux catalogués de gibiers. À mi-chemin, le car passa par une zone habitée pour revenir parmi la nature. À peine les trente minutes prévues furent dépassées qu'il fit entrer certains de ses passagers dans Inverness, après avoir passé le pont qui se trouvait au-dessus d'une partie du Loch Ness.

Tandis que le bus reprenait sa route, après s'être arrêté quelques secondes afin de permettre aux gens de descendre ou de monter à son bord, Hyde repéra où il devait aller pour le chemin du retour. Les rues animées auraient tenté n'importe qui à s'y attarder, mais lui était déjà pressé de retourner à Ailin. Il ne voulait voir que très peu de monde ; du moins pour le moment. Coup de chance pour lui, en regardant un panneau d'affichage près d'un pub, il put constater qu'il y avait une grande surface entre l'endroit où il se trouvait et le pont auquel il tournait le dos. Il lui suffisait de faire demi-tour puis prendre la première à sa gauche. Facile. Comparé à l'endroit où il vivait, le tour de la ville était vite fait. Plus vite qu'il ne l'avait remarqué en voiture.

Le moins à dire était que le magasin déteignait avec le reste de l'environnement : des parois de verre plantées au milieu du bois et des pierres. Cependant, Hyde s'y retrouvait, dans cette modernité, bien qu'il aimât l'ancienneté. En entrant, il remercia mentalement la personne qui avait pensé à mettre les chauffages. Dehors, ça ne devait pas dépasser les 15°C et il n'avait pas pensé à se couvrir assez chaudement. Un caddie à bouts de bras, Hyde déambula parmi les rayons, anonyme, et pensa à se prendre de quoi manger pour tenir quelques jours sans sortir. Des légumes, de la viande, un peu de poisson pané, et quelques sucreries... Il chercha de la nourriture asiatique, en vain.

À son passage en caisse, la facture n'était pas bien élevée. Non pas que ses fins de mois étaient difficiles, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas pour autant.

- Vous n'êtes pas du coin vous ? devina sans mal la dame qui s'occupa de lui et qui était, comme Kateline, du pays.

C'était une femme qui n'était pas loin de la soixantaine, assez ronde, brune aux cheveux frisés avec un visage qui inspirait la sympathie. Hyde fut bien forcé de lui répondre en anglais.

- Non, je suis ici pour quelques temps, seulement, répondit-il en continuant de ranger la marchandise dans deux sacs réutilisables – ce qui se faisait de plus en plus un peu partout.

- Et... ça va, pour le moment ?

Hyde marqua une pause, un paquet de gâteaux à la main.

- _« Pour le moment »_ ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Une personne attendait son tour mais la dame ne s'en inquiéta pas, préférant répondre au seul Asiatique du coin, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Nous sommes en Écosse. Ce pays n'est pas réputé pour être normal, si vous me comprenez.

- Oh... Si je fais abstraction du fait qu'hier les lumières se sont éteintes seules dans une partie d'Ailin, pour le moment, ça va.

- Vous avez dit Ailin ? Le Manoir d'Ailin ?

- Euh... Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Oh ! non, rien, répondit l'Écossaise en attrapant un produit du client suivant pour le passer à la borne. C'est juste que ça fait quelques années que le manoir n'a plus été habité. Vous savez ce que signifie Ailin ?

- Non, avoua Hyde qui ne s'était pas renseigné, ne se doutant d'ailleurs pas que ce nom avait une signification particulière.

- « Faon » en irlandais. Je ne pense pas que cela vous serve un jour mais un peu de culture générale n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, conclut la dame avec un clin d'œil.

Son nouveau client ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lui disant « au revoir ».

_Voilà une personne charmante_, conclut-il à son tour en sortant, portant tant bien que mal ses deux sacs pleins.

Pour cette fois, il ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures et s'en retourna à l'arrêt de bus qu'il connaissait désormais.

* * *

><p>- Mais... Je n'avais pas fermé les volets avant de partir ?<p>

Pour autant qu'il se souvînt, non. Hyde n'avait pas touché aux volets puisque c'était Kateline qui les avait ouverts et qu'il avait décidé de les laisser ainsi pour la nuit. Et il les trouvait désormais clos... Peut-être le vent ? Mais le vent ne peut pas aller dans deux sens à la fois, à moins d'une tempête, et là il n'y avait rien de tel, bien évidemment. Peut-être le voisin était venu les refermer ? Mais s'il était au courant que la maison était occupée, quel intérêt ? Hyde se décida à entrer pour voir si les verrous avaient été mis. Il laissa tomber littéralement les sacs dans l'entrée pour aller se rendre compte qu'en fait ils avaient seulement été poussés. Le chanteur ouvrit les fenêtres pour les rabattre vers l'extérieur et les cala. Il avait parlé trop vite, à la réflexion. Et le téléphone sans fil qui sonna près du canapé le fit bondir... comme un jeune faon. Hyde décrocha d'une main tremblante.

- Allô ?

_- Hello Doiha-chan !_

Le chanteur sentit se dessiner un sourire incontrôlable.

- Ah ! Tet-chan !

_- How are you ?_

- Parle-moi japonais, s'il te plaît...

Tetsu rit à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Seulement quelques heures au pays de Nessie et notre langue te manque déjà. Toi, alors..._

- Je ne suis pas si mal, ici, je t'assure.

Hyde se dirigea dans le hall pour récupérer ses courses puis alla à la cuisine où il ouvrit les volets qui, eux, n'avaient pas bougés.

- Mais... Comment sais-tu où je me trouve ? Et comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

_- Je te rappelle que Ken t'a accompagné à l'aéroport. Et puis, j'ai mes sources. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus !_

Hyde se résigna. Autant dire qu'entre eux quatre les secrets étaient trop souvent impossibles.

_- Alors ? Tu n'as pas encore vu le monstre ? Ou des fantômes ?_

- Merci de ton soutien, Tet-chan. J'ai voulu être ici mais je te rappelle au passage que je suis tout seul... Alors si je peux éviter de me prendre des flippes en voyant des trucs... Tu te souviens de notre état, à Ken-chan et moi, quand on a fait l'attraction de la maison hantée ? Imagine ce que ça serait si ça m'arrivait en vrai...

_- Je plaisante, Doiha-chan. Tous les châteaux d'Écosse ne sont pas hantés. Il y en a aussi en France..._

- Tet-chan..., soupira Hyde, blasé par cet humour gamin.

_- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du fantôme de Lucie ?_

- Non, et je n'y tiens pas, trancha Hyde en rangeant la viande dans le congélateur. Du moins pas tant que je serai ici.

_- Bon. Mais sinon, même si ça fait peu de temps que tu es là-bas, comme te sens-tu ?_

- Ça ne va pas trop mal.

Hyde avait en partie menti et un pot de mayonnaise fit les frais de sa nervosité.

- Et merde...

_- C'était quoi ce bruit ?_

- Rien, j'ai fait tomber un truc. Je nettoierai tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même avant de reprendre pour Tetsu cette fois. Et vous, de votre côté, comment ça se passe sans moi ?

_- On n'est pas au top, je t'avouerai. On travaille, bien entendu, mais sans toi... On évite de se remémorer et de répéter les chansons où tu joues d'un instrument, comme _HONEY_ ou _Loreley_, tu vois ?_

- Ouais... Je vois...

_- Haido, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je..._

- C'est rien, le rassura Hyde en reprenant le contrôle de sa voix. Je suis content que vous continuiez. Sincèrement.

_- On ne t'oublie pas, hein ! C'est juste pour continuer de se faire la main..._

- Je sais, Tet-chan, je sais. Et je préfère ça plutôt que tu me dises que vous vous mettez en quarantaine, vous aussi.

_Je vous aime trop pour ça_, pensa-t-il.

_- Tu veux parler à quelqu'un en particulier ? On est encore au studio._

- Hm... Plus tard, oui.

_- Bien. Je comprends que tu veuilles être tranquille. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'appellerai pas tous les jours. C'est juste que là... ça me démangeait. On voulait aussi savoir si tu étais bien arrivé... Si tout allait bien pour toi..._

- Tout va bien, mentit Hyde de nouveau en regardant les fenêtres fermées. Le manoir est simple mais superbe, le terrain est immense, il y a une chapelle juste à côté, et j'ai une superbe vue sur le lac. À l'étage c'est encore mieux.

_- Bon. Tu nous rassures. Bien... Je vais te laisser..._

- Attends, Tet-chan !

_- Oui ?_

- Si tu vois mon fils, dis-lui que je pense fort à lui.

_- Évidemment que je lui dirai. Je fais passer le message à Ken-chan et Yukki ? S'ils le voient avant moi..._

- Oui ! s'empressa de répondre Hyde. S'il te plaît.

_- Promis, on le fera._

- Okay. Eh bien... à plus tard ?

_- Ouais. Fais attention à toi._

- Promis.

Si ces-deux-là avaient été deux jeunes amoureux, ils auraient sans doute fait le coup de _« - Tu raccroches ? - Non, c'est toi qui raccroches ! - Okay, on raccroche au bout de trois ? »_ tant ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'y coller. Mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble et étaient assez adultes pour ne pas passer par cette étape Ô combien stupide à bien y réfléchir.

Hyde posa le combiné sur la table avec un soupire, après quoi il alla chercher de quoi nettoyer la mayonnaise qui avait maculé le sol et les bouts de verre brisé.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée où Tetsu avait appelé s'était déroulée sans soucis, et avant d'aller se coucher, Hyde s'était senti plus détendu, même au moment de choisir dans quelle chambre il allait dormir. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y en avait une coincée entre les deux autres ! Il n'y avait bien deux portes et une salle de bain... mais pas de fenêtres. La chambre qu'il avait pensé être celle des parents (à en juger par la décoration virant au romantique-baroque et à la photo d'un couple en tenues de mariage accrochée à un des murs) avait pourtant d'immenses vasistas en plexiglas décorés de baguettes faisant paraître des carreaux, et qui, malgré le temps couvert, laissait entrer la lumière du jour. D'ailleurs, il en était de même pour l'autre chambre - décorée beaucoup plus sobrement. Idem pour les salles de bains. Mais celles du milieu... Hyde s'y était attardé, intrigué par cet aspect confiné que provoquait le manque de luminosité - sauf si l'on utilisait l'artificielle. Cela n'avait cependant pas empêché la personne qui y avait vécu de décorer la pièce à sa façon. Il y avait tellement de posters qu'on en voyait même plus la tapisserie... Des posters d'animaux qui contrastaient avec ceux de Marilyn Manson, Good Charlotte et Evanescence, sans compter les affiches de films d'horreur. Une immense couverture marron où était représenté un cheval au galop se trouvait accrochée sur l'un des murs, au-dessus du lit double en coin... Se trouvaient aussi, recouverts de poussière, un bureau en désordre, un vieil ordinateur et une chaîne HI-FI qui devait, elle aussi, dater.<p>

_C'est peut-être la chambre de la fille des propriétaires... mais... on dirait une chambre d'adolescente... ?_

Hyde avait finalement décidé de dormir dans la chambre la plus sobre. Rien sur les murs, peu de meubles, du papier peint clair... Sûrement une chambre d'amis ? Il s'y sentait plus à l'aise. Il y avait déjà des draps, une couverture, ainsi qu'un oreiller. Le chanteur avait passé une excellente nuit et s'était réveillé pour le déjeuner, après lequel il avait décidé de se rendre à la chapelle.

* * *

><p>Si les murs intérieurs et extérieurs avaient été enduits à la chaux, les bancs - dix à droite, dix à gauche - et l'autel étaient du même bois que la plupart des meubles de la maison. En face de l'entrée, tout au fond, il y avait une représentation de Jésus-Christ crucifié, et près de Lui, une statue de la Sainte Vierge Marie. Dans des niches se trouvaient des Saints. Curieux (dans le bon sens), Hyde fit le tour de l'unique pièce en longueur pour lire leurs noms écrits en anglais. Il y avait Sainte Anne, Saint François d'Assise, et en face Sainte Rita et Sainte Geneviève. Il continua son investigation pour s'arrêter entre deux bancs, entre la seconde et la troisième rangée. Se trouvait par terre une plaque de marbre aussi claire que le sol en pierre, avec deux dates : « am Faoilteach, 1987 » et au-dessous « an Mhaigh, 2004 ».<p>

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Bonjour.

- Oh !

Le cri de surprise de Hyde ricocha sur les murs de la chapelle provoquant ainsi un écho. Il avait fait volte-face, la main sur le coeur qui s'était emballé.

_- ... Kami-sama..._

_- gomen nasai._

_- daijôbu..._ assura l'Asiatique étonné que la jeune fille qui se trouvait encore dans l'entrée sache parler le japonais.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, continua-t-elle dans la même langue, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Hyde répéta que ça allait avant de demander qui elle était. La jeune fille brune, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années au plus, s'approcha pour se placer à sa hauteur. Elle portait un jean, un tee-shirt à manches longues noir et un kéfié vert foncé. Quand elle fut assez près, le quadragénaire vit qu'elle avait les yeux un peu plus clairs que les siens et la peau assez blanche - ce qui n'était guère étonnant par ici.

- Je suis une proche de la famille. Et vous ?

Hyde se remit donc, non sans soulagement, à parler japonais.

- J'occupe la maison pour quelques temps. Takarai Hideto, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, oubliant qu'en Europe l'usage de politesse était de serrer la main ; cependant, la jeune fille ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, elle fit de même. Ou Haido, si vous préférez.

- Enchantée.

Hyde s'était attendu à ce que cette inconnue lui dise son propre prénom mais elle n'en fit rien. Peut-être la timidité ? Ou était-ce aussi dur à prononcer que les mots écris au sol ?

- Je peux vous demander ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, du coup, en désignant du doigt la plaque de marbre.

- C'est une tombe, répondit la fille, tout naturellement, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu le chanteur. C'est parfois d'usage d'enterrer les morts dans les chapelles. Mais ça se perd...

- Et... sans vouloir abuser, vous savez ce qui est écrit ?

- Oui, ce sont des mois de l'année. En gaélique.

- Ça a l'air imprononçable..., marmonna Hyde tandis que la jeune Écossaise - à supposer qu'elle l'était - lui montrait le mot du haut du bout de sa Converse au tissu noir.

- Mais si. Celui-là on dit _èm faoyll-yèsh_, et celui du bas, _èn kit-shèn_. Ça veut dire « janvier » et « mai ».

- Merci pour ces éclaircissements. Et...

- Vous voulez savoir quoi d'autre ? le devança la jeune fille en sentant qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose.

- Vous connaissez les attributions des Saints qu'il y a ici ?

- Hm... Sainte, Anne c'est la Patronne des ébénistes, Saint François d'Assise des animaux. Ensuite... Sainte Rita c'est pour les causes désespérées, et puis derrière nous c'est Sainte Geneviève, la Patronne de Paris.

- Vraiment ? fit Hyde, très intéressé.

- Elle a sauvé la ville d'Attila, et de la famine aussi, entre autres. Les Cormick avaient du sang français...

- Vous les connaissez bien ?

La jeune prit place sur un des bancs sur sa gauche et s'y décala assez loin pour permettre à Hyde de s'installer à son tour, posant ses avant-bras sur le dossier du siège qui précédait le leur.

- Plutôt, oui. Surtout leur fille.

- Elle vivait au manoir, c'est ça ?

- Elle y a vécu quelques temps. Ses parents ont dû déménager et elle voulait finir ses études ici.

- Mais l'endroit est magnifique ! Comment peut-on partir d'ici ?

Assurément, Hyde ne comprenait pas. Certes c'était éloigné de la ville mais tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un tel domaine ! C'était un tort de ne pas en profiter ! Mais sa voisine remit ces pensées-là en question :

- Le climat n'est pas évident quand on n'est pas habitués. Le manoir est bien à la famille depuis... bof, très longtemps, mais les derniers occupants ne sont pas restés ici plus de dix ans. Ils venaient du sud de l'Espagne, alors... Imaginez passer de vingt-cinq degrés en hiver à seulement quinze en été.

- Oui, je vous l'accorde volontiers. Mais quand même..., insista Hyde.

- Vous ne laissez pas tomber facilement, on dirait, dit la jeune fille en se levant pour partir, son voisin de banc pivotant de côté pour la laisser passer. Bien, je dois rentrer. Peut-être à bientôt ?

- Avec plaisir.

Hyde, lui, resta encore un peu dans la chapelle pour réfléchir sur sa propre vie. Il avait toujours bien mené sa barque et n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas à se plaindre s'il se comparait à la façon dont il avait vécu avant d'être musicien et chanteur. Souvent, il avait entendu que le principal était d'avoir la santé, mais à cette allure, il allait y laisser la sienne. C'était en grande partie pour cette raison qu'il avait pris la décision de s'en aller. Mais...

- Mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute, le menton sur ses bras croisés, comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un lui donne la réponse.

Seul le silence fit ce devoir. Un silence qui aurait dû être lourd et qui était, pourtant, reposant. Hyde ne quitta sa place que des heures plus tard, bien après la tombée de la nuit. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas rendu compte du temps qu'il avait passé dans ce lieu.

* * *

><p>Rentrer dans la maison ne fut pas une mince affaire. Hyde se maudit de ne pas avoir eu la jugeote de vérifier sa montre de temps en temps, sachant qu'ici le soleil se couchait relativement tôt, et que là, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de quitter la chapelle dans la nuit, sans lumière pour le rassurer. Il courut presque jusqu'au porche en fredonnant une chanson qu'il chantait à son fils quand il était petit. Il conclut que ce n'était pas tant le noir qui l'effrayait désormais, mais le fait de savoir qu'une tombe se trouvait non loin de lui. Si il avait toujours été attiré par le morbide, là, il avait le trouillomètre à zéro.<p>

Une fois les marches montées, Hyde se senti déjà plus en sécurité. Un dernier regard sur le lac qui avait pris une couleur encre, puis il pénétra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse où il se dépêcha d'allumer la première lumière dont l'interrupteur se trouvait à sa portée.


	3. Troisième chapitre

La journée suivante se passa nettement plus calmement. La peur de la veille passée, Hyde s'attarda dans l'immense salle de séjour. En y regardant de plus près, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait depuis son arrivée, dans un coin reculé dans la salle à manger, sur la droite, se trouvait un piano droit noir. Il avait autant de poussière que dans la chambre sans fenêtres. Y avait-il des musiciens dans cette famille ? Hyde s'amusa à écrire son nom avec le bout du doigt sur l'instrument, comme un enfant, avant de l'effacer avec la paume pour y écrire celui de son fils, puis les noms de ses amis, noms qu'il faisait disparaître à chaque fois. Encore un peu et le piano aurait été presque propre ! Puis vint s'ajouter le fait qu'il était difficile pour un musicien de ne pas céder à l'envie de jouer quelques notes... Il n'échappa pourtant pas à la musique. Cependant, le bruit ne venait pas du piano... mais d'une guitare. Juste quelques accords joués puis de nouveau le silence. Hyde s'était figé, l'oreille tendue, ne sachant pas pour autant si ces notes venaient de son cerveau ou d'ailleurs. Non, impossible. Ça venait de lui. Jouer lui manquait trop, il était dans un endroit inconnu et isolé, seul, du coup son imagination lui jouait des tours. Dans le doute, il prit la peine de faire le tour de l'immense pièce, mais aucun autre instrument à cordes en vue. Hyde se souvint alors que Kateline lui avait fait part une pièce qui faisait office de salle de musique. Soit, mais c'était quand même curieux. Surtout que les notes ne lui avaient pas été étrangères.

_Forcément, si ça vient de mon esprit... Ah !... C'est moins facile de s'habituer que ce que je croyais..._

Hyde avait dîné dès son retour dans la maison (_les émotions ça creuse_, avait-il pensé) et, se sentant fatigué, avait décidé de monter. Mais quand il passa devant la deuxième chambre, il s'y sentit attiré comme un aimant et céda à l'envie d'y entrer de nouveau. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était la lumière du couloir qui l'avait aidé à y voir clair ainsi que celle du jour qui avait commencé à baisser. Cette fois, il fut bien forcé d'allumer celle du plafond qui n'était qu'une ampoule à faible wattage - juste assez pour y voir correctement. Mais malgré ça, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette pièce restait quelque peu oppressante. Hyde s'assit au pied du lit pour finalement se laisser tomber en arrière et s'endormir, sans s'en rendre compte. Si seulement ce sommeil avait pu lui être réparateur...

* * *

><p><em>Le lieu où se trouvait le chanteur ressemblait fort à un établissement scolaire avec tout ces jeunes gens et les casiers qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs, un peu plus bas. Les élèves devaient avoir l'âge d'être au lycée, tout au plus. Ils ne portaient pas d'uniformes et donc chacun avait son propre look, ce qui formait des bandes bien précises. Les professeurs, eux, étaient habillés, évidemment, bien plus strict. Hyde ne connaissait pas l'endroit, mais il savait où il devait aller, comme s'il était guidé, ainsi descendit-il les quelques marches en marbre qui le séparaient du rendez-de-chaussée, puis prit le couloir qui se trouvait face à lui pour tourner, une fois au bout de celui-ci, à droite. Plus il avait avancé et moins il y avait eu de monde. Rien d'étonnant : le couloir, qui était en perpendiculaire, semblait être en travaux, avec ses bâches et ses échafaudages, sans parler des divers outils des ouvriers. Hyde s'arrêta une seconde, puis reprit sa marche sur sa gauche. Quelques mètres plus loin, une personne était assise, les genoux pliés sous son menton, un sac à dos noir près d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente. Elle se trouvait dans le coin le plus sombre. Hyde se plaça devant elle à distance raisonnable car, en voulant s'approcher, il avait eu malgré lui un mouvement de recul (si bien qu'il s'était retrouvé les fesses par terre) en voyant son visage : il était marqué de profondes cicatrices qui faisaient mal à voir. Son cou aussi était atteint, ainsi que ses mains. Ses yeux étaient marqués de cernes foncés. Passé l'effet du choc de voir une personne ainsi, Hyde éprouva de la peine pour elle, toute seule, dans son coin. À n'en pas douter, elle devait être la tête de Turc de pas mal d'élèves. La jeune étudiante avait l'air triste, nostalgique, lointain... ce qui était compréhensible. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à l'apparence des gens et ces derniers devaient s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient, mais là... comment était-ce possible de s'aimer ainsi ?<em>

_- Hé, NicCormick !_

_L'adolescente pivota son visage scarifié sur sa gauche et eut un sourire qui faisait chaud au coeur._

_- Ça te prend souvent de m'appeler comme ça, Logan ?_

_- J'aime bien t'embêter, répondit le garçon brun et mal rasé en s'abaissant à la hauteur de son amie, un regard plein de tendresse. On ne va pas tarder à retourner en cours. Tu penses y arriver ?_

_Un « Hé ? » d'incompréhension sortit malgré lui de la gorge de Hyde. Forcément, étant dans un rêve - ou un cauchemar - pas l'un des deux ne l'entendit. À quoi devait-elle arriver à faire au juste ?_

_- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Je ne vais pas encore sécher... Rester dans mon coin n'est pas une solution._

_Logan se releva et aida son amie à faire de même. Hyde les imita. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui se disait entre eux. Et ce n'était pas un problème de langue puisque, comme souvent dans les rêves, la compréhension était totale. Les deux jeunes gens partirent donc en sens inverse du chemin qu'avait pris Hyde qui les suivait de près. Maintenant, il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les couloirs. Logan arrêta son amie pour lui dire quelque chose qui la fit changer d'expression en un dixième de seconde : elle était passée de la tristesse à la haine._

_- Ah, Gowan, Fillan et Einri sont revenus._

_- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ça fait seulement deux semaines ! Ils n'ont pas de couilles dans cet établissement ?_

_- Je sais, je sais._

_Logan entoura son amie de son bras avec une extrême douceur._

_- C'est dégueulasse après ce qu'ils t'ont fait._

_Fait quoi ? C'était vraiment insensé ! Ce n'était quand même pas des élèves qui lui avaient infligés ces blessures ? Ça aurait été inhumain ! Quoi qu'avec tout ce qu'on voyait depuis quelques années, plus rien n'était étonnant... Mais de si jeunes personnes infliger de telles horreurs ?_

_- Je suis en train de dormir ! marmonna Hyde tandis que les deux élèves reprenaient leur chemin. Je suis seulement en train de dormir !_

_Le garçon passa devant la fille qui, elle, se tourna vers Hyde avec le visage de quelqu'un d'avenant malgré sa peau franchement abîmée. Le chanteur vacilla légèrement._

_- Mais... Vous me voyez ?_

_Sa question passa inaperçue._

_- Vous en avez assez vu pour le moment._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

Il ne sut pas s'il aurait obtenu de réponse du fait qu'il se réveilla en sueur, les cheveux collés sur le visage qu'il dégagea de la main, et le dos trempé. Être dans cette chambre et faire un tel cauchemar n'était certainement pas dû au hasard. Hyde le savait. Surtout que la fille s'était directement adressée à lui ! Mais il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. _« Vous en avez assez vu pour le moment. »_ Vu quoi ? Une adolescente qui s'était fait martyrisée par d'autres personnes à l'école ?

_Ce n'était quand même pas la fille qui vivait ici... ? Aucun parent sensé n'aurait laissé son enfant seule dans une telle situation !_

Hyde se leva, les jambes en coton, et parvenir jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait à seulement deux mètres nécessita un gros effort. Il ne savait pas quoi chercher parmi les feuilles et les cahiers qui s'y trouvaient, et il doutait que ce soit une réponse à son cauchemar. En vrac ne se trouvait que des cours : maths, littérature, Histoire... Visiblement la personne à qui appartenait tout ça n'avait guère été intéressée par certaines matières : un dessin occupait chaque espace libre, si bien que l'on avait un peu de mal à croire que les leçons avaient été notées en classe s'il n'y avait pas aussi eu, en rapport, des contrôles - dont certains complètement ratés. Hyde poussa un peu plus loin et dégota, sous un classeur, un carnet de correspondance ouvert aux pages des absentéismes où il ne restait que deux billets. Les dix-huit autres avaient été utilisés à des périodes irrégulières. Il n'y avait que le motif « malade ». Vague. Pas de quoi l'aider davantage. D'un autre côté, ça lui avait fait trop d'émotions d'un coup, et partant du fait que lui-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il décida d'en rester là et quitta au plus vite cette chambre pour une bonne douche qui ne parvint pas à le délasser. Il était trop secoué. Cela lui faisait trop de choses en peu de temps. Et cette nuit-là, malgré la lumière du chevet allumée dans sa chambre pour se rassurer, il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil.


	4. Quatrième chapitre

_- Alors Doiha-chan, comment ça se passe en Écosse depuis la dernière fois ?_

L'ami de Tetsu était littéralement affalé sur le canapé où il avait passé sa première nuit à Ailin. Là encore, c'était le leader qui avait appelé malgré l'heure tardive au Japon, à savoir deux heures du matin. Il n'avait pas pu passer de coup de fil avant, et n'avait pas voulu, non plus, déranger Hyde.

- Eh bien... Disons juste que ce pays est fidèle à sa réputation.

_- Tu as eu droit à des choses étranges ?_

- Je ne sais pas si c'est réel, Tet-chan. Avant-hier j'ai cru entendre des accords à la guitare... Je pense qu'il y en a une quelque part mais si je vois juste, elle doit être à l'étage et j'étais dans la pièce principale au rez-de-chaussée. Et vu la superficie de la baraque, je me demande si ce n'est pas juste psychique.

_- Peut-être que c'est un signe pour te dire de rentrer au Japon ? Que tu reprennes ton métier_, suggéra son ami, l'air de rien.

- J'en sais rien, soupira Hyde. Comme je t'ai dit, ce n'était peut-être même pas réel.

_- Rien d'autre à signaler ?_ demanda Tetsu sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour décontracter le chanteur.

- Tet-chan, tu as déjà fait des rêves... Comment dire... Rêver d'une situation qui s'est réellement passée mais qui ne te concerne pas ?

_- Comme un rêve prémonitoire ?_

- À l'envers, dit Hyde, pas certain de se faire bien comprendre. Plutôt comme si quelqu'un te montrait un truc qui lui est arrivé.

_- Hm... Non. Du moins pas que je me souvienne._

- Et comprendre une langue que tu n'as jamais entendue ?

_- Non plus. Tu peux m'expliquer un peu ?_

- J'ai fait un cauchemar qui contenait tout ça la nuit qui a suivit l'épisode de la guitare. Mais je n'y comprends rien, je t'avouerai.

Hyde s'abstint de préciser l'endroit où il avait dormi et ce qu'il avait vu dans la chapelle - en dehors de la jeune fille dont il parla à peine quand Tetsu lui demanda s'il n'avait rien vu de normal.

_- Qui était cette demoiselle ?_

_- Demande-lui si elle était mignonne !_ cria une voix qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

- Ken est avec toi ? demanda Hyde avec un pincement au cœur.

_- On s'est fait une bouffe avec Yukki._

- Ah !... Dis à Ken-chan d'arrêter ses conneries, s'il te plait. C'est qu'une gamine. Elle doit avoir vingt ans à tout casser.

_- Comment elle s'appelle ?_ insista le guitariste malgré le message qu'avait fait passer son ami d'enfance.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'elle a connu la famille à qui appartient le manoir et qu'elle sait lire au moins deux mots de gaélique.

Tetsu eut seulement le temps de lui demander _« Tu l'as rencontrée où ? »_ que Hyde bondit sur ses deux jambes, tous sens en alerte.

_- Haido ? T'es toujours là ?_

- J'ai entendu du bruit à la cuisine. Quel boucan ! On dirait que de la vaisselle est tombée.

_- Bah, va voir, idiot._

- Tetsu..., j'ai tout rangé après le déjeuner. Il n'y a pas une assiette dehors.

_- Regarde dans les placards, les tiroirs, même... Partout où se trouve de la vaisselle._

Hyde acquiesça d'une voix faible mais ne bougea cependant pas du salon. Il fallait traverser le hall qui lui paraissait alors trop grand. Où était l'interrupteur déjà ? Près de l'entrée. Il suffisait de passer un pied devant l'autre, y poser son doigt et appuyer. Pareil pour la cuisine...

_Allez mon vieux, il fait encore jour. T'as pas fermé les volets. Et puis t'es plus un enfant !_

- Tetsu, parle-moi. Dis n'importe quoi !

_- Euh... Hier on s'est retrouvés..._

Le chanteur prit son courage à deux mains. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que les lumières éteintes et les volets fermés sans que personne n'y ait touché ? Et si concernant la guitare, il s'était plus ou moins convaincu que ça n'avait pas été réel, là, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre ce qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui d'aussi isolé. Hyde arriva dans le hall, jeta un œil sur sa droite, mais le couloir était trop sombre et les escaliers trop loin pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Deux enjambées lui suffirent pour se retrouver sur le seuil intérieur de la cuisine qu'il alluma immédiatement pour constater, qu'à première vue, rien n'avait bougé, comme il s'y était attendu.

- Tet-chan, il n'y a rien...

_- Regarde dans les placards._

- Ça ne vient pas de ces foutus placards ! s'énerva Hyde, de plus en plus crispé.

_- Fais ce que je te dis. Pour être sûr._

Le chanteur s'exécuta, presque à contrecœur, car il savait très bien que tout en ayant été audible, le bruit était venu d'ailleurs. Là encore, rien. Tout était parfaitement rangé.

- Je t'avais dit que ça ne venait pas de là, conclut Hyde.

Tetsu ne sut quoi répondre, à part :

_- Le bruit était vraiment fort ? Parce que j'ai rien entendu, tu sais._

L'irritation dont son ami avait fait preuve quand il avait encore été au Japon ne tarda pas à se pointer de nouveau.

- Tu dis que j'ai imaginé ça ?

_- Tu sais bien que non. C'est juste que..._

- Que quoi ? Je suis seul ici mais pas encore paranoïaque !

_- Doiha-chan..._

Hyde raccrocha, furieux de ne pas être cru par un de ses amis. Lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait entendu. Le bruit de chute avait été bien assez fort pour le dissuader qu'il l'avait rêvé. Le téléphone sonna dans sa main mais Hyde feignit de ne pas l'entendre, le posa d'un geste rageur sur la table de la cuisine et sortit presque au pas de course de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui, jusqu'à la rive du lac où il s'installa, accroupi sur la pelouse, le regard dans le vague, n'écoutant que le clapotis doux et irrégulier de l'eau sur les galets. Bien sûr qu'il était surmené, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu partir loin de chez lui, mais il n'était pas mal au point de s'imaginer des choses... Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée, il ne l'avait pas inventé. Sans parler de la dame du supermarché qui l'avait plus ou moins prévenu de s'attendre à des évènements qui dépassaient bien souvent l'entendement humain. Une voix qui lui était familière le fit sursauter.

- _gomen nasai_. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Hyde en levant le visage vers la jeune personne qu'il voyait pour la seconde fois seulement. Mais asseyez-vous.

Sa voisine le remercia en s'exécutant.

- Au fait, j'ai été malpolie l'autre fois, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Tallula.

_Taloula... Facile à retenir..._

Là encore, pas de poignée de main. Hyde se demanda pourquoi et, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Tallula, le regard droit devant, lui dit qu'elle n'avait jamais mis en pratique cette formule de politesse.

- Pourquoi ça ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- J'écœurais la plupart des gens.

L'artiste bloqua sur le temps que la jeune personne avait employé. Une erreur due à l'emploi d'une autre langue que la sienne, peut-être ? Ça aurait quand même été un peu fort vu sa maîtrise jusque là.

- ... _Vous écœuriez_ ? Vous voulez dire _écœurez_, non ? Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi...

Tallula ne répondit pas de suite. Elle regardait le Loch Ness sans trop le voir, ainsi que la rive d'en face qui commençait tout doucement à foncer à mesure que le soleil baissait. De sauvage le paysage devient merveilleusement mystérieux. C'en était presque magique.

- J'adorais venir ici avant...

- Avec la fille des Cormick ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix...

- Pourquoi ?

Tallula tourna lentement son visage vers Hyde, un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous n'avez pas d'idée ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

Tallula sentait qu'il fallait lui donner un coup de main, cependant elle ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire, sachant que la quadragénaire serait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, effrayé aussi se contenta-t-elle de ne pas baisser le regard. Hyde fit de même, donnant, sans le savoir, raison à Tallula : il commençait à être mal à l'aise.

- Ma voix ne vous dit rien ? reprit la jeune fille. Je sais qu'elle change un peu selon la langue qu'on parle mais... vous m'avez déjà entendue parler le gaélique.

Hyde fit un bond en arrière pour ensuite pousser sur ses talons afin de s'éloigner autant que possible.

- Ce... C'est...

- Respirez, tout va bien, fit Tallula en se redressant.

- _TOUT VA BIEN ?_ hurla Hyde, les yeux grands comme des phares. Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire que c'est vous que j'ai vue dans...

Tallula hocha la tête, l'air désolé malgré son envie de rire de la situation qui lui paraissant tellement logique.

- Pourtant je suis reconnaissable, non ? En dehors des balafres, bien sûr.

Hyde plaça son visage aux creux de ses mains, répétant que c'était impossible, qu'il devait rêver...

- Désolée de ne vous le dire que maintenant mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

Le chanteur prit sur lui pour se résonner. Qui lui disait que Tallula disait vrai ? Et si elle se payait sa tête ? Comment savoir ? Une fois de plus, il fut devancé.

- Allez vérifier dans le grenier. Quand vous montez, au fond, sur votre gauche, il y a un coffre avec des cerfs taillés dans le bois-même sur le devant et sur le couvercle. À l'intérieur de ce coffret il y a une boite avec plein de photos de ma famille dont certaines où je suis. Si vous êtes un minimum physionomiste, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à me reconnaître sur les photos où j'étais encore en bon état. Il y en a aussi qui datent d'après...

- J'irai voir, mais j'ai énormément de mal à vous croire.

- Je ne vous force en rien. Mais vous finirez bien par en arriver là.

Hyde se leva pour repartir d'un pas rapide vers la maison, essayant de se persuader que tout ça n'était qu'une farce de très mauvais goût.

- Les volets, la lumière, la cuisine... Vous savez que tout ça n'a rien de normal de votre côté.

Hyde accéléra un peu plus l'allure pour finalement disparaître dans la bâtisse. Il n'avait ni faim ni sommeil mais apporta quand même un paquet de gâteau dans la chambre d'ami qui occupait.

Tallula ne bougea pas de sa place. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire pour le moment sinon attendre que l'homme qui louait ce qui avait été sa maison se décide à accepter la réalité. Cependant, elle admettait volontiers que des signes venus dont ne sait où ajoutés aux soucis personnels faisaient un peu trop pour une seule personne. Patienter était la solution. Peu lui importait du temps que ça prendrait, elle n'en avait plus la notion.

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, où il avait fini par conclure qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit, Hyde décida de suivre le conseil de Tallula et monta au grenier, se répétant, comme une litanie, qu'il allait sûrement y perdre son temps. Il tentait de s'en convaincre mais savait au fond de lui qu'il trouverait un coffre où étaient rangées des photos. Il le sentait. Restait à savoir lesquelles... Les escaliers qu'il amena vers le sol émirent de sinistres grincements qui firent se dresser les poils sur sa nuque. Il y avait plusieurs centimètres de poussière dans lesquels les chaussures que Hyde avait gardées laissèrent leurs empreintes. En haut des marches, le chanteur hésita, préférant attendre que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. En avançant d'un pas il sentit quelque chose passer sur son front et eut un mouvement de recul avant de soupirer de soulagement : c'était un interrupteur à chaînette au bout duquel se trouvait une simple ampoule. Hyde tira dessus. Comme à la chambre, c'était à faible wattage, mais là aussi suffisant pour y voir quelque chose. Le chanteur jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce où se trouvaient des meubles en pièces détachées, des cartons tellement poussiéreux qu'on en distinguait pas la couleur, un mannequin en fer... et au fond, à gauche, se trouvait effectivement un coffre. Hyde avança, les jambes tremblantes, et, une fois près de l'objet, retira la poussière qui s'y était déposée au fil des années pour constater qu'il y avait bien un cerf gravé dans l'ébène... En baissant les yeux il remarqua le deuxième animal sur le devant.<p>

_Ne te laisse pas impressionner, mon vieux, si ça se trouve, elle était déjà venue ici avant... Oui, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi j'hésite à ouvrir ce foutu coffre ?_

Parce qu'il savait que Tallula avait dit vrai. Il avait eu le temps de l'entendre parler des phénomènes étranges qui s'étaient produits depuis son arrivée au manoir. Comment l'aurait-elle su, ça ? Hormis le premier jour, il avait été seul tout le temps.

Hyde inspira profondément, espérant ainsi se donner du courage, et ouvrit le coffre qui n'avait pas de cadenas. Il était rempli de moitié par des photos en tout genre : en couleurs, en noir et blanc, certaines étaient jaunies et l'on voyait qu'elles dataient du début du siècle dernier - voire avant. Hyde s'empara d'un paquet en vrac, étala le tout sur le sol puis s'y agenouilla pour les passer en revue une par une, vérifiant au dos s'il y avait une date ou un nom susceptible de l'aider. Rien parmi celles qu'il avait pris. Il mit ce paquet de côté et en saisit un deuxième. La photo d'un bébé attira son attention. Au dos était écrit, au crayon, _« Tallula NicCormick, an Gearran, 1987 »_ – à savoir janvier 1987. Hyde observa la photo. Pourtant, ce bébé avait tout de normal : petit, rond, tout rose et avec très peu de cheveux clairs. Encore un nouveau paquet où il trouva, cette fois, ce qu'il cherchait. Le nom et le prénom était écrit également au dos du cliché, avec l'âge, en anglais : _« 14 ans »_. Ça ressemblait à une photo de classe. Tallula avait les cheveux châtain très clair, les yeux rougis et cernés d'une couleur proche du bordeaux... Hyde la reconnaissait, malgré les années qu'il y avait entre la vision dans son sommeil et cette période. Et il savait désormais que la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans la chapelle puis qu'il avait revue quelques heures plus tôt n'avait pas menti sur son identité. À la réflexion, il aurait préféré. Comment réagir ? Il vivait dans un manoir habité par le fantôme de la fille des propriétaires... Peut-être était-ce même elle qui se trouvait enterrée dans la chapelle familiale ? L'année de naissance concordait. Restait à savoir l'année du... décès. Encore que ça, il était quasiment sûr de la connaître.

Hyde rangea tout le bazar dans le coffre qu'il referma avec soin. Il avait voulu partir faire un break et il se retrouvait dans un roman soft de Stephen King... Cette situation lui rappela Ken lors d'un voyage en Allemagne. Des employés les avaient taquinés – à Tetsu, Hyde et lui – à leur raconter des histoires de fantômes, ce qui ne les avait pas forcément mis à l'aise, sachant que l'hôtel était un ancien château. Le vent avait soufflé toute la nuit et, les ombres dessinant d'étranges formes aux murs ainsi qu'au plafond, Ken n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. Le matin, il avait eu l'air toujours aussi angoissé et n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer le plus vite possible au Japon.

Ce souvenir l'angoissa plus qu'il l'était déjà et il eut peur de redescendre. Comme un coup de pouce dans son sens, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait un lit. Hyde se releva péniblement, les jambes engourdies par sa mauvaise posture, pour s'y rendre. En fer forgé et semblant sortir tout droit d'un film de Tim Burton, il n'y avait qu'un matelas défoncé, un oreiller et une couverture marron rabattue au pied. Le toit étant incliné, un vasistas avait été posé. Quand Hyde s'allongea, il resta plusieurs minutes - peut-être plus - à observer les étoiles grâce au ciel dégagé. C'était facile le plus souvent de ne penser à rien de cette façon. Hormis que là, il n'y parvenait pas. Ça aurait été plus logique de rentrer au Japon, ou même de partir ailleurs, pour un autre pays plus « terre à terre », mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et irrationnelle, Hyde désirait rester en Écosse.

Tallula, quant à elle, n'avait pas quitté sa place pendant tout ce temps. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était et avait conclu qu'il était tard car il faisait nuit et que les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de sa tête. Le jour se couchait assez tôt ici. Ça avait été un avantage pour elle, de son vivant. La nuit, elle sortait, se promenait aux alentours de la propriété, rendait visite à des voisins qui voulaient bien d'elle... Ses deux seuls amis, Aigneas et Logan, venaient la voir autant que possible pour ne pas la laisser seule dans un coin aussi éloigné du village. Mais la plupart du temps, Tallula avait été seule. Ses parents avaient mal supporté le climat, mais elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rester dans le pays de ses origines. _« Question de survie »_, comme elle s'était amusée à le dire au fil des mois, jusqu'à ce que...

_Jusqu'à ce que je passe de ce côté..._

Tallula se laissa littéralement tomber sur le dos, un de ses avant-bras sur ses yeux clos. Tomber en arrière... Ça avait été une chose difficile pour elle, au début, et puis c'était devenu aussi naturel que le fait de marcher - qui avait été plus facile dans ce qu'avait été son nouvel état. Depuis sa nouvelle nature (depuis combien de temps au juste ?), Tallula n'avait presque vu que le bon côté des choses : plus de temps, de douleur, de souffrance, de soucis futiles ou avec de l'importance... mais, comme pour beaucoup trop de choses, il y avait un « mais ».

_Même les morts ne peuvent y échapper. En particulier ceux qui l'ont voulu..._

Et si tel n'avait pas été le cas, à entendre le doux clapotis de l'eau sur les galets au bord de la rive, la jeune fille se serait sans doute endormie.


	5. Cinquième chapitre

Le chanteur ne sut à quelle heure il se réveilla mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, redoutant le moment de se lever, de se rendre compte que ce qu'il espérait n'être qu'un rêve était bel et bien arrivé. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester des jours durant dans le grenier... ne serait-ce que par rapport à son estomac qui émettait des gargouillis. Il y avait bien le paquet de gâteaux de la veille mais il était resté dans la chambre ; et de toutes façons, il était vide, se souvint Hyde avec un soupir résolu.

C'est après s'être étiré un nombre incalculable de fois pour gagner du temps qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux sur la pièce en partie éclairée malgré le soleil levé. Hyde pouvait voir le ciel clair et sans nuage à travers le vasistas mais le lit, lui, était toujours dans la pénombre. Ainsi il devina que la pièce n'était pas orientée à l'est. À défaut de savoir grand chose sur le manoir, autant en deviner certaines, même si elles ne lui apporteraient rien de particulier vu l'état actuel des choses.

Le musicien se leva donc avec un nouveau soupir, arrangea le lit - doutant de dormir à nouveau dedans - et descendit au premier, passant par la chambre qu'il occupait pour récupérer son paquet de biscuits vide, puis se rendit enfin à la cuisine, non sans une certaine appréhension. Il se surprit même à allumer les lumières qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, comme un enfant qui aurait peur qu'une paire de mains décharnées lui attrape le cou pour l'étrangler. Pour se donner du courage, il se mit à fredonner n'importe quoi, un air lui passant par la tête enchaîné avec un autre. Malgré ça, le trajet entre le bas des escaliers et la cuisine lui parut interminable. Cette pièce-là était déjà plus illuminée que celle où il avait passé la nuit... et la matinée, constata-t-il en consultant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte qui indiquait presque treize heures. Ce fut ensuite au tour du frigidaire d'être consulté pour être mieux refermé. Rien ne fit envie à Hyde. Il fallait tout de même bien qu'il se nourrisse.

- Un steak avec de la salade feront l'affaire.

- Très bon choix.

Avec un cri de peur mélangé à de la surprise, le Japonais se tourna, tremblant comme une feuille, une main au niveau du cœur, vers une Tallula qui semblait légèrement embarrassée. La jeune Irlandaise était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, la jambe droite croisée devant la gauche, lui donnant un faux-air décontracté vu la situation. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait peur à Hyde, encore une fois. Mais comment faire autrement ?

- Vous pourriez prévenir !

- Et je fais comment ? Je vous laisse un petit mot sur la table ? _« Hyde, maintenant que vous savez que j'existe, je risque de vous rendre visite dans ma propre maison. »_ Ça vous irait ? Si, bien sûr, on fait abstraction du fait que je ne peux plus écrire...

- Je ne sais pas, moi. Faites du bruit ?

- J'ai provoqué un bruit de vaisselle et vous avez eu peur, rappela Tallula en s'asseyant sur un tabouret posé contre le mur.

- C'était vous ?

- Il n'y a que vous et moi ici, donc oui.

Si Hyde avait parlé d'une voix hésitante, Tallula, elle, avait parlé sur le ton de l'évidence, accompagnant les deux derniers mots avec un haussement d'épaule. Cependant, elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'à part les médiums, n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué sur le plan cérébral aurait été perturbé. Elle-même l'aurait sans doute été dans le cas inverse.

Voyant que le chanteur ne bronchait pas, Tallula proposa de s'éclipser. Hyde secoua la tête, comme pour débarrasser son esprit d'une mauvaise pensée, avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait faire comme elle voulait. La jeune fille haussa de nouveau une épaule et s'adossa au mur. Les yeux de Hyde s'agrandirent un peu plus. Tallula eut du mal à garder son sérieux devant son expression. Elle allait devoir apprendre à se maîtriser.

- Mais... je pensais que... je pensais que...

- Que les fantômes passaient à travers les murs ?

Hyde hocha la tête.

- C'est la vérité.

- Alors, comment... ?

- C'est assez dur à expliquer. Essayez de vous habituer à ma présence, ça sera déjà bien. Surtout si vous pensez rester un moment ici.

- Je pense rentrer bientôt, argumenta Hyde.

- Menteur. Vous n'avez pris qu'un aller simple.

- Comment savez-vous ? dit le chanteur dans un souffle.

Tallula haussa, cette fois, les deux épaules, un petit sourire en coin, avant de demander au chanteur s'il comptait entamer une grève de la faim.

- Ah ! Euh, oui..., atterrit enfin Hyde en se tournant vers le frigidaire pour y saisir le sachet de salade. Le steak...

Son regard toujours inquiet passa de la porte de la cave à Tallula, qui lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Si je descends, vous n'allez pas me faire peur, hein ?

- Ça va, je m'en vais, soupira la jeune personne en se levant d'un coup de reins. Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de vous dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette baraque, mais... le fait est que j'habite ici. J'essaierai de me faire petite le plus possible, si je vous gêne vraiment. Au pire, je n'apparaîtrai qu'en cas de besoin.

- _« En cas de besoin »_ ? releva Hyde, laissant tomber malgré lui le sachet qu'il tenait encore en main. Que voulez-vous dire ?

Tallula secoua lentement la tête, comme pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'en faire, puis, tout naturellement, s'apprêta à passer à travers le mur sur lequel elle avait pris appui pour aller Hyde ne sut où. Avant ça, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui occupait sa maison pour lui demander :

- Vous réalisez vraiment ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Que vous parlez à un fantôme ?

- J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je savais sur le rationnel vient de foutre le camp... Ça fait un peu trop d'un coup...

- Je suis désolée. Il fallait que vous me voyiez.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Hyde avait presque crié. Tallula disparut, sans répondre à sa question. Le chanteur la regarda faire avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, dos à la porte du vieux four noir. Déjà qu'il était perturbé par sa vie privée et professionnelle, voilà qu'autre chose venait s'ajouter à la liste. Hyde avait voulu souffler, tout seul, loin de tout, et il se retrouvait avec un fantôme sous le même toit que lui. Fantôme qui se trouvait être la fille des propriétaires et la dernière occupante de la bâtisse, qui plus est. C'était à devenir fou.

_Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air méchant ?_

Depuis qu'elle lui était apparue, Tallula n'avait aucunement été désagréable avec Hyde, il devait bien le reconnaître. À part lui coller la frousse, rien de réellement mauvais. Avait-elle apparut à d'autres personnes avant lui ? Hyde se promit de lui poser la question la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait... avant de se ressaisir. Il raisonnait comme s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant. Tallula avait raison : il ne réalisait pas complètement ce qui était en train de se passer.

* * *

><p>Tallula était retournée s'installer au bord du lac, sous un soleil radieux qu'elle ne ressentait pas. En fait, elle ne l'avait ressenti que trop peu de temps.<p>

Les yeux fixes sur la rive d'en face, elle se mit à penser à Hyde et à la façon plutôt calme dont il avait accueilli la confirmation de son existence, ce qui incluait l'existence de la vie après la mort et des esprits qui se montraient aux vivants. Assez longtemps les médiums avaient été traités de fous et de sorcières (comme Jeanne d'Arc).

_Pourvu que Hyde ne dise pas qu'il m'a vue, on le prendrait vraiment pour un dingue. Déjà qu'il est surmené..._

Pendant que le musicien dormait, Tallula avait eu le temps d'aller à Tôkyô voir ses amis. Celui qui l'avait le plus secouée avait été le bassiste, Tetsu. Il était très affecté par l'absence de son ami et avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail.

_Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire que tout se passait bien, pour le moment, que je gardais un oeil sur son chanteur... Mais déjà que je vais devoir le gérer lui... ça me suffit pour le moment..._

Voir ces personnes perturbées lui avait rappelé ses propres amis, sauf que dans son cas, l'aller avait été sans retour. Et il lui avait été impossible de se rater. Personne n'avait pu l'en empêcher à temps. Et même si, par rapport à son état, elle n'aurait eu que très peu de chance de survivre. Le résultat aurait été le même.

Elle devrait parler de ça à Hyde, quand le moment serait venu.


	6. Sixième chapitre

Hyde n'eut plus d'apparitions de Tallula le restant de la journée et passa une nuit plutôt calme, en dehors de la pluie qui tambourinait sur les volets et le toit. Ça n'avait, en théorie, rien de rassurant dans une si grande demeure isolée non loin d'un lac légendaire, mais cette douce musique avait calmé le chanteur qui était parvenu à trouver le sommeil assez rapidement.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, il sortit prendre l'air. La pluie avait cessé environ une heure plus tôt. Hyde sortit une chaise en pin qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et alla s'installer sur la terrasse. Le temps était toujours couvert, l'humidité était toujours présente, ce qui fit que la température avait considérablement baissée, si bien que Hyde dut remonter dans sa chambre chercher une écharpe.<p>

Quand il redescendit dans l'entrée, au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles il n'avait pas réussi à se souvenir où il avait rangé son vêtement, il y trouva un jeune homme qui se tenait au bas des marches du perron. Brun, avec une barbe d'au moins trois jours, il était aussi couvert que le chanteur qui soupira le plus discrètement possible en se rendant compte que cette personne était bien vivante - encore que son esprit émettait un léger doute ; doute qui s'en fut quand le jeune homme s'approcha, ses baskets s'enfonçant bruyamment dans la pelouse encore trempée. Hyde sortit le saluer.

- Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Logan MacKenzie, C'est moi qui m'occupe du manoir en temps normal.

_En temps normal..._, pensa Hyde.

- Takarai Hideto. Ou Haido, c'est plus rapide.

Tous deux se serrèrent la main et Hyde proposa un siège ainsi qu'une boisson chaude au nouveau venu qui accepta volontiers.

Quand ils furent tous les deux installés, chacun avec une tasse de café presque brûlant qu'avait préparé le chanteur, Logan entama la conversation.

- Alors, vous êtes ici pour longtemps ?

- À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer chez moi. Ni au Japon, en fait. Pourtant, beaucoup de gens me manquent, là-bas.

- Je comprends, répondit Logan, le regard dans le vide, avant de se ressaisir. Comment trouvez-vous le manoir ?

- Il est superbe ! Malheureusement, je ne connais pas grand chose sur lui.

Comment dire à ce jeune garçon qu'il savait d'où venait la famille MacCormick et qui était Tallula ? À coup sûr il l'aurait pris pour un fou !

- Mais au fait, saisit enfin Hyde qui, sur le moment, ne s'était pas posé la question, comment savez-vous qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici ?

Logan lui sourit puis dit :

- C'est un village, les bruits courent vite...

Avant d'ajouter, plus pour lui-même que pour Hyde :

- Un peu trop vite.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Logan secoua doucement la tête, faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il ne préférait pas répondre. Hyde tenta sa chance autrement :

- Vous connaissiez bien les gens qui vivaient ici ?

- Je connaissais surtout leur fille, Tallula. Nous allions à l'école ensemble. Au collège, plus exactement.

Le chanteur fit le rapprochement entre le rêve qu'il avait fait et le jeune garçon à côté de lui : c'était l'adolescent qui était venu chercher Tallula dans le couloir et qui l'avait aidée à retourner en classe. Heureusement, Hyde savait très bien prendre l'air étonné, abasourdi... bref, l'air de quelqu'un qui tombait souvent de haut. Voilà l'occasion de mettre cette « particularité » en pratique.

- Comment se fait-il que plus personne ne vive dans le manoir ? Certes la demeure est plutôt isolée mais...

Logan but une gorgée de chocolat mais tint le silence. Même après toutes ses années, ce qui s'était passé restait douloureux à raconter. Son voisin insista :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

* * *

><p>Depuis la porte d'entrée close, Tallula observait la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Logan était venu. Il venait aussi régulièrement que possible depuis sa mort, surtout pour se recueillir sur sa tombe, dans la chapelle familiale. (Les parents de son amie lui avait permis de garder un double de la clé.) Après tout ce temps, il n'était pas encore totalement remis. C'était quand même lui qui avait trouvé une de ses meilleures amies sans vie, de quoi être traumatisé - ou marqué - pour un moment.<p>

Logan vivait dans un manoir, lui aussi, moins imposant qu'Ailin mais qui avait également son charme et Tallula s'y était toujours bien sentie les fois où elle était allée rendre visite à son ami, parfois en compagnie d'Aigneas - qui vivait plus près du village qu'eux.

Le jeune Irlandais parlait souvent à Tallula, ponctuant ses phrases de _« Tu m'entends ? »_ ; de moins en moins fréquents, ceci dit. C'était une bonne chose pour lui : faire ainsi lui permettait d'avancer sans douter, de se faire une raison, aussi difficile fut-elle. Cependant, bien souvent, Tallula aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Logan puisse l'entendre, ou même l'apercevoir une seconde.

Même si elle avait la capacité de les voir, ses amis (ou du moins le peu d'amis qu'elle avait eus) lui manquaient atrocement. Et voir leur souffrance lui avait été longtemps insupportable.

Ni Hyde ni Logan ne pouvaient la voir à ce moment-là, et la jeune fille priait intérieurement pour que son grand ami dise ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de sa mort... Mais il se contenta de survoler le sujet. Seule Aigneas connaissait tout. Tallula avait d'ailleurs remarqué que, tout en restant meilleurs amis, l'épreuve du deuil les avait rapprochés. Ils s'étaient soutenus à l'hôpital, rendus aux funérailles ensemble, et s'étaient posé un nombre incalculable de fois la même question : pourquoi ? Et dans ces moments-là, Tallula les avait détestés. S'ils avaient été à sa place... Non, ça avait été trop dur. Elle n'avait souhaité ça qu'aux élèves qui lui avaient fait du mal. Et n'était toujours pas revenue dessus.

Comprenant que Logan ne dirait rien à ce sujet, Tallula décida d'aller au grenier. Cet endroit, elle le connaissait bien. Ç'avait été son refuge, l'endroit où elle avait pu rester des heures durant sans avoir peur. Elle y avait même fait installer un lit ! Lit sur lequel elle s'allongea pour observer le ciel couvert. Ça aussi, elle avait bien connu. Le temps, parfois, avait été un ami précieux.

* * *

><p>- Qui était Logan pour vous ?<p>

Hyde était monté au grenier d'où il avait entendu, de nouveau, une guitare jouer quelques accords. Logan s'était retiré, ayant du travail en retard qui l'attendait chez lui, puis le chanteur avait tout rangé - chaises et tasses - avant d'être interrompu par la musique. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et se doutant de la provenance de cette mélodie, il s'était rendu sous les combles. Il avait trouvé Tallula allongée sur le lit situé sous le vasistas. Le chanteur s'en était prudemment approché.

- Un ami. Un très bon ami, même. En fait, ça a été le meilleur ami que j'ai eu en dix-sept ans d'existence terrestre. Et je vois que ça continue...

- Pourquoi ne veut-il pas parler de vous ? questionna Hyde, s'approchant un peu plus.

- Il m'en veut, je crois. Pas beaucoup, mais... parler de moi et de ce qui s'est passé est encore douloureux. Je peux le comprendre.

- Vous vous êtes suicidée ?

Hyde s'en doutait depuis qu'il l'avait vue sur la rive, seulement... le dire à voix haute...

- Je suis démasquée, ria Tallula avant de reprendre, sérieusement cette fois : Oui, je me suis suicidée.

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'avez pas pu être sauvée ?

- C'était trop tard.

Cette simple phrase fit s'installer une gêne palpable sur tout l'étage. Tallula ne quittait pas la fenêtre des yeux, et Hyde ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se sentait... con.

- Désolé, parvint-il à articuler. Je peux vous demander encore autre chose ?

- _« Pourquoi en êtes-vous arrivée à cette extrémité ? »_, c'est ça ? Ne le prenez pas mal mais je n'ai pas encore envie d'en parler.

- Décidément personne ne parle de rien ici ?

Hyde avait parlé entre les dents, les mâchoires lui faisant mal tant il les serrait. Il avait quitté son pays d'origine pour être seul et c'était l'inverse qui était en train de se produire. Il estimait qu'en contrepartie il avait quand même le droit de savoir ce qui se tramait dans ce village, et plus précisément à Ailin. Tallula ne prêta pas attention à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il fallait pousser Hyde dans ses retranchements au maximum pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait subit. Ça allait être très dur, même pour elle, mais il le fallait.

Se doutant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas un mot de plus, Hyde sortit presque au pas de course hors de la maison, en colère, triste, blasé... En passant dans le hall il avait entendu le téléphone sonner mais l'avait laissé. C'était complètement contradictoire : d'un côté il voulait que Tallula et Logan lui parle, mais à côté de ça il refusait des nouvelles de ses amis. Ou peut-être était-ce pour son fils ? Sur le pas de la porte Hyde se colla une violente tape au front, se maudissant de ne pas avoir décroché à temps.

- Ils vont rappeler, dit Tallula dans son dos.

Hyde, qui commençait à s'habituer à cette situation d'être « surpris », demanda à la jeune fille comment elle pouvait savoir ça. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et à la stupéfaction de Hyde, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit de nouveau.

- Répondez, c'est celui qui s'appelle Tetsu. Il s'inquiète pour vous.

- Comment savez-vous ça... ?

- J'ai eu le temps d'aller à Tôkyô et de revenir, répondit Tallula avec un clin d'oeil. Je n'ai pas de corps et je me déplace à la vitesse de la pensée. C'est très pratique.

Hyde recula d'un pas avant de se précipiter sur le téléphone.

- Vous me faites flipper, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter avant de décrocher le combiné. Allô ?

- Croyez-le ou non, ce n'est pas mon intention, de vous faire peur. Mais si vraiment vous avez la trouille, je ne vous apparaîtrai plus. Ou du moins j'essaierai. Ce n'est pas facile avec vous.

_- T'es là ?_ s'inquiéta la voix de Tetsu à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui oui, s'empressa de répondre son ami qui était, malgré lui, au four et au moulin. J'étais ailleurs, Tet-chan, excuse-moi.

Ne voulant pas paraître grossière, Tallula s'éclipsa pour aller s'installer, comme à son habitude, au bord du lac. Elle savait de quoi les deux amis allaient parler mais qu'importe, ça ne la regardait pas. Si Hyde voulait en discuter avec elle - dans l'hypothèse où continuer de la voir ne le gênait pas - à lui de voir. Elle était prête à attendre.


	7. Septième chapitre

Une semaine entière passa sans apparitions, sans coups de fil, sans visites. Quand Hyde avait eu Tetsu au téléphone, tous deux s'étaient encore disputés, cette fois à propos de l'absence du chanteur qui s'était bien garder de faire savoir à son ami qu'il vivait une sorte de colocation. Le leader lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait un manque important au studio et dans leur vie mais les oreilles de Hyde s'étaient hermétiquement fermées et le dialogue fut vite rompu. Tetsu avait finalement décidé de ne plus appeler son ami tant que ce dernier ne se serait pas repris, ce à quoi le chanteur avait répondu « Avec plaisir ». Ces deux mots avaient été un sacré mensonge. Ses amis étaient son seul lien avec sa famille... Quoique suite à cet épisode fâcheux, Hyde avait songé à questionner Tallula pour savoir si elle était retournée au Japon, mais elle ne lui était effectivement plus réapparue, et de la fierté mal placée faisait qu'il se refusait à lui demander quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Mais alors ce qu'il se sentait seul... Le matin du huitième jour, il se surprit même à vouloir entendre une mélodie venant d'une guitare ou du piano, ou se réveiller avec tous les volets, qu'il laissait ouverts, fermés.

Ce ne fut que dans la soirée que Hyde se décida, installé près du lac paisible, à appeler Tallula, qui ne tarda pas à se montrer.

- Allez dans la maison, plutôt, il va pleuvoir.

Hyde se redressa comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

- Vous vous étiez déjà habitué à ne plus me voir ? s'amusa la jeune Écossaise en voyant la réaction de l'artiste. Enfin, je dis ça mais je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je me suis abstenue de vous apparaître...

- Et vous savez qu'il va pleuvoir ? nota un Hyde perplexe.

Tallula lui expliqua que ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude et qu'à force de vivre en Écosse elle avait pu se faire aux changements de temps. Hyde hésita un instant puis capitula, se rendant presque au pas de course jusque dans le salon. Le temps de franchir la porte que déjà quelques gouttes de pluie lui tombaient sur la tête.

- Rien à voir avec votre état ? voulut-il quand même savoir en rejoignant la jeune fille sur le fauteuil foncé où il avait auparavant piqué un somme.

- Je vous ai dit que c'était une question d'habitude, répondit patiemment Tallula. J'ai vécu ici quelques années, j'ai eu de quoi faire.

Hyde sentit la perche tendue et tenta, une fois encore, d'en savoir d'avantage...

- Pourquoi être venue vivre ici ?

... jusqu'à ce que Tallula le désarçonne :

- Pourquoi vouloir couper tous vos liens avec votre pays ?

Hyde se rendit compte que la fille en face de lui était aussi bornée qu'il l'était lui-même. Si chacun restait sur ses positions, le dialogue était d'office rompu. Mais Tallula tint bon. Elle avait un avantage sur le chanteur.

- Je sais que vous saturez, que vous êtes un dopé du travail, et qu'entant que Japonais la faiblesse est un très mauvais point. Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'en avoir marre, Hyde, je sais ce que c'est pour être passée par-là - la preuve, vous voyez où j'en suis -, mais ce que je trouve anormal, c'est d'aussi faire payer votre fils.

Si elle avait été un homme et un être vivant, probablement Hyde lui aurait envoyé son poing dans la figure. Dans le cas présent, il se contenta de les serrer, ses ongles pourtant courts s'enfonçant dans la chair.

- Je ne fais rien payer à mon fils. J'aime mon fils. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis éloigné. Pour le protéger. Ce n'est pas en étant comme j'étais au Japon que j'aurais pu m'en occuper correctement.

- Alors vous avez préféré fuir vos responsabilités et les gens qui tiennent à vous... ?

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les seuls occupants de la maison se défièrent du regard.

- J'ai l'impression de me revoir...

Hyde attrapa cette remarque au vol pour faire remarquer à Tallula qu'elle était ainsi mal placée pour lui faire une leçon de morale, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'il allait bientôt apprendre qu'elle était plus que bien placée pour se le permettre.

- Et avec votre esprit borné, conclut-elle en se levant pour aller voir ailleurs si Hyde s'y trouvait, ça prendra peut-être plus de temps que prévu...

- Où allez-vous ? demanda le musicien, légèrement paniqué à l'idée de rester seul une fois de plus.

- Là où vous refusez de retourner.

* * *

><p>- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Hideto ? demanda Megumi en voyant Tetsu sur le pas de la porte de son appartement.<p>

Le bassiste secoua négativement la tête. Megumi se poussa pour le laisser entrer et lui proposa quelque chose à boire.

- Non, merci. Comment va Hiroki ?

- Il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil depuis que je l'ai mis au lit. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée de t'avoir appelé aussi tard mais tu es celui qui vit le plus près alors...

Tetsu posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Megumi, lui assurant qu'elle ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il avait quand même promis, ainsi que Yukihiro et Ken, de s'occuper du petit.

- Je vais le voir.

- Merci Tetsu.

Dans la chambre de l'enfant se trouvait Tallula. Elle était venue directement dans cette pièce après avoir laissé un Hyde vraiment sur les nerfs. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée - elle pouvait encore se tromper malgré tout - mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui coller constamment au train ; déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal à se cacher pendant une semaine...

Le leader de L'Arc entra à son tour pour saluer le petit homme entre deux eaux. La première chose qu'il fit en voyant l'ami de son père fut de demander si ce dernier était rentré.

- Pas encore, lui répondit Tetsu en s'asseyant au bord du petit lit.

- Pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas ?

- Tu sais, Hiroki, que ton papa n'est pas au Japon. Ici, il est tard, mais dans d'autres pays ce n'est pas la même heure que pour nous.

- Mais toi, tu l'as eu au téléphone, non ?

Tallula sourit à cette remarque. Perspicace, ce petit. Tetsu admit que ça avait été le cas et ajouta que tout allait bien. Pas besoin d'inquiéter d'avantage cet enfant. Certes son père était souvent absent lors de tournées mais il donnait toujours de ses nouvelles, et ce sans passer par quelqu'un. Important changement pour un garçon aussi jeune.

- Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'heure, tu devrais dormir, jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil...

- Oh, je connais bien cette phrase, ria Tetsu. Je disais pareil quand j'étais petit. Et je suis sûr que c'était la même chose pour tes parents.

Le musicien avait raison : les yeux d'Hiroki étaient plein de sommeil.

- Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Papa..., expliqua-t-il en réprimant un bâillement. Pourquoi Maman n'en a pas ?

L'art des enfants pour prendre les grandes personnes au dépourvu... Le sommeil prenant le dessus aida Tetsu à esquiver une réponse qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas. Le musicien borda convenablement le petit Hiroki avant d'aller rejoindre la mère de celui-ci, tout aussi préoccupée, au salon.

- Il dort ?

- Je pense que oui.

Tetsu s'assit sur la table basse de sorte à être face à une Megumi anxieuse. Le bassiste assura une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Hyde, devinant ce que Megumi pensait : qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Tallula alla s'assoir à-même le sol dans un coin de la pièce, aussi loin que possible pour ne pas paraître indiscrète, même si personne ne pouvait la voir.

- Tu sais, Tetsu, je pensais connaitre Hideto mais... je m'en veux de n'avoir pas remarqué à quel point il allait mal. Pourtant j'ai essayé de le soutenir au mieux...

- On a tous essayé.

- Eh ! Il n'est pas encore mort ! cria presque Tallula - en gaélique -, toujours dans son coin, les avant-bras sur ses genoux remontés.

- Peut-être que si on avait calmé la cadence avec L'Arc il aurait davantage réussi à prendre sur lui... ?

- Tetsu, on sait qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Voyons les choses en face : VAMPS aussi lui pompe l'énergie. Il veut trop faire avec Kazuhito, avec les promos, les lives, et puis l'alcool... Il boit plus que coutume, ça ne lui réussi pas non plus. Tu en penses quoi ?

Tetsu se prit le visage dans les mains. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Était-ce de sa faute ? Celle des groupes dont Hyde faisait partie et qu'il gérait pour l'un d'eux ? Le chanteur lui avait simplement dit, avant son départ, qu'il avait « besoin de prendre le large » ; pas de quoi se faire une idée précise. Mais Tetsu avait la nette impression que malgré cet éloignement, la situation n'avait guère évoluée dans le bon sens. Il commençait à être sérieusement inquiet et songeait de plus en plus à en parler à Yukihiro et à Ken qui, eux aussi, se gardaient bien de dire le fond de leurs pensées.

- J'en sais rien, Megumi, répondit Tetsu en se redressant. Tu sais, moi aussi je pensais bien connaître Hyde... surtout que je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, ajouta-t-il avec un rire sans joie. Quelle ironie.

- ... J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas à rentrer. On est habitués à ces absences mais là c'est complètement différent... Il est si mal...

Le visage de Megumi passa de grave à extrêmement inquiet. Tetsu s'enquit de lui demander à quoi elle pensait.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il songe à faire une connerie ? Hein ?

Le leader lui assura, avec un sourire bienveillant, qu'il faudrait plus que du surmenage à ce boulimique de travail pour penser à faire une bêtise qui s'avérait souvent être à sens unique pour les personnes qui s'y risquaient. Mais ce fut à son tour de mentir. Il s'était posé la question après leur dernière dispute en date. Seul et dans cette maison isolée, qui savait de quoi une personne affaiblie pouvait bien être capable ?

Avant de s'en retourner, Tallula passa voir le petit Hiroki qui avait enfin trouvé le sommeil - un sommeil malheureusement agité à en juger par ses faibles gémissement et la sueur qui lui collait les cheveux au front. Si seulement elle avait pu au moins le rassurer à lui...

_Enfin_, se dit-elle, avant de quitter l'appartement, _à défaut de rassurer le fils, peut-être que je pourrai rassurer le père ? S'il daigne se calmer un peu..._

* * *

><p>Hyde n'avait su quoi faire après le départ de Tallula, aussi était-il allé se réfugier dans le grenier où il avait trouvé, rangée dans un coin, une guitare recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière, laquelle cachait la couleur bleue marine de l'instrument. En y passant les doigts, Hyde devina instantanément que la guitare était désaccordée. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas gratter quelques accords après y avoir effectué des réglages. Ça lui aurait fait plus que mal que de bien de se remettre à jouer... Mais il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se décider à quitter l'instrument à cordes des yeux. À la place, il se mit en quête de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à satisfaire sa curiosité, mais rien d'intéressant malgré tout le bazar qui peuplait cette immense pièce.<p>

* * *

><p>Quand Tallula revint, bien plus tard, le chanteur était allongé sur l'unique lit situé sous le vasistas, dans le noir complet. La pluie avait provisoirement cessée, et le ciel couvert empêchait de voir les étoiles. Cette fois, il ne fut pas surpris en entendant la voix de la jeune fille lui dire, au pied du lit :<p>

- J'ai toujours eu peur du noir. Pas vous ?

- Tout dépend de mon état d'esprit...

- Vu votre état actuel, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...

- J'ai la flemme de me lever pour allumer la lampe, trancha Hyde.

- Pas de problème.

Il n'y eut qu'un faible bruit de chaînette et la pièce fut légèrement éclairée.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? voulut savoir Hyde, redressé sur les coudes.

- Magie-magie, chantonna Tallula en revenant près de lui.

- Sérieusement...

Tallula haussa les épaules.

- Moi-même j'ai du mal à me l'expliquer parfois. Mais il y a un truc que je sais avec certitude.

- Ah oui ? fit Hyde, légèrement ironique devant ce ton assuré.

- Votre fils va bien.

Cette fois, Hyde se releva de sorte à être accroupi. Tout sarcasme et accès de violence sous le coup de l'impulsivité avaient disparu pour laisser place à l'anxiété. Tallula s'assit sur le matelas, prenant soin de garder ses distances pour ne pas provoquer davantage de gêne.

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Oui. C'est là que je suis allée quand je vous ai quitté ce soir. Il va bien niveau santé mais pour ce qui est du moral, on repassera. Votre ami Tetsu...

- Il était là ? s'écria Hyde.

- Il vous a promis de prendre soin de votre fils pendant votre absence, lui rappela Tallula. Je disais donc : votre ami Tetsu l'a rassuré comme il a pu. C'est votre... femme ?...

- On va dire ça comme ça..., marmonna le chanteur.

- ... C'est elle qui l'a appelé pour qu'il vienne rassurer votre petit. Il se demande pourquoi vous ne lui donnez pas de vos nouvelles.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, se défendit Hyde.

- C'est loupé, conclut la jeune fille en s'allongeant. Oh, le ciel se dégage. On va peut-être voir des étoiles. Ça vous gêne si je reste un peu ici ?

- C'est étrange, dit Hyde en tournant le visage vers elle, j'arrive bien à me faire au fait que vous existiez.

- Là, vous me faites plaisir !

- Hm... Je peux... m'allonger, moi aussi ?

- Allez-y.

Hyde hésita un moment, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée avant de décider qu'il ne craignait au final pas grand chose. Cela restait tout de même étrange d'être à côté de quelqu'un qui était là sans l'être...

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- _« Comment c'est d'être dans votre état ? »_, c'est ça ? devina Tallula.

Hyde se mit à la regarder de nouveau et ajouta :

- Et comment saviez-vous ce que j'allais dire ?

Ce fut à Tallula d'incliner son visage vers Hyde. Elle remarqua enfin à quel point cet homme avait un regard perturbateur. Même non-vivante, elle fut, l'espace de quelques secondes, déstabilisée et en oublia ses explications.

- Alors, pour ce qui est de savoir ce que vous vous apprêtiez à me dire, disons qu'ici, on a une longueur d'avance. Un peu comme des télépathes, vous voyez ?

- Oui... Enfin, je crois... Et pour le japonais ? Vous le parliez de votre vivant ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Tallula un riant brièvement. Je parlais espagnol et anglais. Plus ou moins couramment le gaélique, et un petit peu de français. Maintenant, je parle toutes les langues ! Et une fois de plus je vais vous devancer : je n'ai plus de cerveau, plus de neurones... Juste mon esprit. Et pour en revenir à ce que je vous ai dit en répondant à votre question précédente, c'est le langage télépathique.

- Alors... vous ne me parlez pas, là ?

- Oui... et non. Vous, vous parlez vraiment, mais moi... c'est mon esprit qui parle, puisqu'il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'entendre et que je n'ai plus de corps.

- Mais pourtant je vous vois me parler ! s'indigna Hyde, perdu.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est dur à expliquer tout ça. Même pour moi. Et là je vais revenir à votre première question... Hm...

Tallula ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un exemple que Hyde n'aurait pas de mal à comprendre. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

- Vous avez déjà rencontré une personne amputée ?

Le chanteur, prit au dépourvu, répondit qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

- J'avais un oncle qui avait été amputé des deux jambes, poursuivit Tallula. Quand les médecins se sont occupés de la première, mon oncle disait que sa jambe le grattait alors qu'il n'avait plus rien au-dessous du genou. J'étais petite et je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait quand il s'agissait de ça. Mais depuis mon suicide, je n'ai d'autre choix que de comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Le prolongement. Cette partie manquante du corps était déjà de mon côté, même en étant rattachée à un être vivant. Cette amputation était un aperçu de ce qu'on est une fois de l'autre côté. Les personnes amputées ressentent leurs membres manquants. Les personnes vivantes - comme vous - nous ressentent.

- Un peu comme si tout votre corps avait subit une amputation ? tenta Hyde, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'avérait être plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait.

- Exactement. Je suis un concentré d'ondes. Après, selon si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises de notre vivant, ça nous poursuit jusqu'ici.

- Et vous, qu'êtes-vous ?

Hyde pensait déjà connaître la réponse mais il avait besoin de discuter, quitte à s'y perdre.

- Moi ? Une chieuse.

Cette simple réponse provoqua un fou rire au chanteur. Tallula, elle, se contenta de sourire. L'euphorie de Hyde était un mélange entre l'amusement et la nervosité. S'il ne se calmait pas vite, il allait finir en larmes. À peine Tallula s'était faite cette réflexion qu'elle en vit apparaître une au coin de l'oeil.

- Hyde... calmez-vous...

- C'est vous qui me faites rire !

- On sait tous les deux que même si c'est effectivement moi qui ai provoqué votre crise de rire, c'est surtout nerveux. Je me trompe ?

Le sourire de Hyde s'effaça instantanément. Évidemment qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Dans ce genre d'état de faiblesse le moindre mot, la moindre phrase, était prétexte à craquer. S'il n'avait pas été freiné, il aurait sans doute encore ri jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir pour finir à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ce fut à son tour de prendre conscience de quelque chose : ça lui avait fait du bien. Pas sa crise de rire qui aurait pu virer à l'hystérie avec un peu de forcing, mais que quelqu'un n'aille pas dans son sens et lui remette les pendules à l'heure. Depuis le début, il ne faisait que se disputer avec Tallula, et jamais elle ne s'était apitoyée sur lui, préférant au contraire le booster pour qu'il avance. Pourquoi personne ne s'était comporté ainsi quand il était au Japon ? Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas parti. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était senti incompris, pas vraiment soutenu par son entourage qui avait cru bien faire à n'en pas douter.

- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas... Merde, vous arrivez à me faire craquer alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis quelques jours... à moins que... Vous n'étiez jamais venue au Japon avant que je débarque ici ?

- Pour en savoir plus sur vous, vous voulez dire ? Non. La première fois que je vous ai vu c'est quand vous êtes venu avec Kateline.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Ouais..., marmonna froidement la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier, dit Hyde qui avait remarqué le changement brusque de ton.

- J'ai mes raisons. Et il n'y a pas qu'elle que je n'apprécie pas, d'ailleurs.

- Qui d'autre ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Je vais faire plus simple : il n'y a que deux personnes que j'adore vraiment ici et qui ont été d'un grand soutien durant des années. Il y a eu Logan, et une amie en commun, Aigneas, qui a été la première à faire amie-amie avec moi. Ma différence faisait peur aux autres. Ou les dégoûtait. Ça leur a fait faire de vraies saloperies.

- Je connais bien ça, assura Hyde en tournant finalement son visage vers la vitre où l'on pouvait voir la pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber, les gouttes y formant d'irréguliers tracés. La différence gêne toujours les personnes qui sont qualifiées ou se qualifient comme étant dans la norme.

Il parlait pour lui. Son enfance et son adolescence n'avaient pas été les meilleures périodes de sa vie. Il avait subit des discriminations : mis à part faute d'avoir les mêmes préoccupations que les autres enfants, ajouté à ça qu'il avait été très sensible et timide - traits de caractère qu'il avait gardé malgré les années d'écoulées, mais envers les adultes, la pilule passait déjà mieux. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il faiblisse après tout ce temps à s'être forgé solidement ?

- Tallula, j'ai vu les photos dont vous m'aviez parlé quand vous m'avez dit ce que vous étiez...

Hyde se tourna sur le côté, ses mains jointes entre sa joue et l'oreiller. Sa voisine fit de même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez ?

- Une maladie. Une maladie très grave et génétique qui s'est déclarée quand j'étais gosse. C'est pour ça que mes parents ont décidé de quitter l'Espagne. Le climat de ce pays était nocif pour moi. Pas qu'être ici m'ait sauvé la vie mais ça m'a fait gagné quelques années.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas..., tenta d'articuler le chanteur qui commençait à sombrer.

- Vous ne devriez pas lutter et dormir. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

- Vous... vous pouvez rester avec moi ? demanda timidement Hyde.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger.

La lumière s'éteignit, n'étonnant guère plus Hyde, puis tous deux fermèrent les yeux et gardèrent le silence. Hyde s'endormit seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Tallula continua d'écouter la douce musique de la pluie qui tomba jusqu'au petit matin.


	8. Huitième chapitre

_[ Bon alors j'ai fait au mieux pour les explications, en jonglant avec plusieurs sites, dont Wikipédia, sans parler des définitions qui, pour beaucoup, n'ont pas été faciles à trouver ^^. Vous remerciant de votre compréhension, je vous prie d'agréer, patati, patata, et vous remercie surtout de suivre cette fic ! ^^ ]_

* * *

><p><em>Cette fois, en revoyant l'établissement scolaire, Hyde sut qu'il était en train de rêver. Ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Il se trouvait de nouveau dans le couloir où Tallula était installée. Ses vêtements étant différents, il devina donc qu'il s'agissait du souvenir - il ne voyait guère d'autre logique - d'un autre jour. Là encore, l'adolescente avait un air triste qui serra le cœur du chanteur. Certes il savait désormais que Tallula avait été malade, mais quel genre de maladie au juste ? Ça, il ne le savait pas encore.<em>

_- Le repas de mademoiselle NicCormick est avancé, chantonna une voix derrière Hyde._

_La demoiselle en question leva son visage stigmatisé vers son amie Aigneas (à l'expression de Tallula, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle), une jeune fille rousse, plutôt maigre, les cheveux retenus par une longue tresse avec des vêtements style népalais sur le dos. Elle tenait un plateau orné de deux assiettes avec des couverts ainsi que deux cannettes. Arrivée à la hauteur de Tallula et de Hyde - ce dernier lui étant évidement invisible -, elle s'installa face à son amie qui inspecta le contenu de son plat, à savoir spaghetti au fromage._

_- Tu vas pouvoir manger ? La cantinière n'a pas voulu me dire le contenu exact parce qu'il y avait trop de monde derrière moi._

_- Écoute, on verra bien. Normalement, ça devrait aller..._

_Tallula prit sa fourchette, y entortilla les pâtes puis les porta à la bouche d'une main légèrement tremblante. Hyde s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Ça lui faisait mal au ventre de voir ses cicatrices sur son visage. Celle qu'il avait au cou suite à son accident de vélo paraissait alors bien anodine. Après plusieurs mastications hésitantes, Tallula leva le pouce vers son amie qui avait également commencé à manger, mais avec plus d'assurance. La quiétude fut de courte durée. Au deuxième coup de fourchette, Tallula émit un bruit de douleur étouffé et, après avoir laissé tomber son couvert, porta ses deux mains à la bouche._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es mordue ? demanda Aigneas, ce à quoi son amie répondit du regard par l'affirmative._

_- Putains de canines ! Je ne peux même pas manger des pâtes tranquillement !_

_- Tu les as pas fait scier depuis combien de temps ?_

_Hyde fronça les sourcils. Faire scier des dents n'était pas une chose rare mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, la concernant, ce n'était visiblement pas une première._

_- Environ deux mois. J'en ai ma claque de me faire rafistoler la gueule, Aigneas... Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme toi ?_

_- Si seulement j'avais la réponse, répondit-elle, vraiment désolée pour son amie._

_- Je sais... Aouh !_

_Cette fois, les mains se déplacèrent au creux du ventre. Le visage marqué de Tallula prit une couleur rouge inquiétante. Hyde saisit à cet instant la question d'Aigneas quand Tallula retroussa les lèvres sous l'effet de la douleur : les canines ainsi que les incisives extérieures - du haut comme du bas - maculées de rouge étaient plus longues que la normale de plusieurs millimètres. Hyde eut l'impression, l'espace de quelques secondes, de se trouver face à une... vampire. Il chassa aussi sec cette idée saugrenue et s'en voulut. Il avait vu Tallula, ou du moins ce qu'elle aurait dû être de son vivant, et savait très bien que, de toute façon, ce genre de choses étaient impossibles. Ce qui le mina fut aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire que d'espérer que cela ne fut rien de grave en voyant l'adolescente se coucher à-même le sol, les jambes repliées pour finalement prendre la position d'un fœtus. Aigneas délaissa son repas pour s'approcher son amie et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas._

_- Mal au ventre... Y avait quoi dans mon plat ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien !_

_- Des herbes..., marmonna Tallula. Je suis sûre qu'il y avait des herbes..._

_- Des herbes ? Merde ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Tall', j'en savais rien !_

_- Je sais... Ça va passer... Je n'ai pas trop mangé... Ah, putain !_

_- J'appelle l'infirmière ?_

_Tallula secoua la tête et rappela à son amie que prendre des médicaments qui n'étaient pas les siens n'arrangeraient rien. Hyde ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Tallula se redressa enfin, mais quoi qu'il en fût, cela lui avait paru être une éternité. Aigneas, elle, ne semblait pas soulagée pour autant._

_- Je te proposerais bien de rentrer chez toi, mais..._

_Tallula eut un rire amer._

_- C'est mort d'avance._

_- NICCORMICK !_

_Cette voix-là n'était pas celle de Logan. Et même si Hyde avait été sourd, rien qu'à l'expression effrayée de Tallula, il aurait deviné que quelque chose clochait. Aigneas, elle, se releva, un regard plein de défi. Le chanteur fit de même pour voir qui avait crié le nom de Tallula : un garçon, grand, brun, assez costaud, et qui affichait un air supérieur qui lui déplut. Il s'avançait lentement mais d'un pas assuré._

_- Dégage, Gowan ! cracha Aigneas._

_- Et tu vas faire quoi ? La protéger ? ironisa le garçon en montrant Tallula du doigt comme si elle n'avait été qu'une quantité négligeable. Déjà que t'as pas été foutue de garder les deux yeux sur son plat..._

_Ce fut au tour au tour de Tallula de se lever. Aigneas eut tout de même le temps de gifler le nommé Gowan dont le visage ne s'en trouva que plus souriant._

_- T'as mis quoi dans mon assiette ? articula Tallula aussi clairement et calmement que possible._

_Le garçon répondit, avec un haussement d'épaule et un ton détaché :_

_- Un peu d'ail pilé. T'as rien senti ? Pourtant les vampires sont censés avoir les sens développés..._

_- Saloperie !_

_Hyde se sentit mal à entendre et voir tout ça. Le temps de fermer les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre que la scène avait changé : il se trouvait à l'extérieur, dans ce qui semblait être le parc du lycée. Plusieurs élèves avaient leurs yeux rivés sur un point précis du terrain. Si certains semblaient dotés d'une curiosité malsaine, d'autres paraissaient indécis sur que faire. Mais justement : à propos de quoi ? Hyde ne tarda pas à le savoir. À seulement quelques mètres sur sa gauche il vit avec effarement deux garçons qui maintenaient une Tallula qui se débattait comme un diable. Quant à Aigneas, un troisième garçon la tenait par la taille, les bras bloqués, pour l'empêcher d'aller aider son amie. Les trois adolescents, eux, ne manifestaient aucune compassion. Au contraire, cette situation semblait les satisfaire. Hyde voulut rester à sa place, il ne voulait pas voir Tallula souffrir cependant, c'était comme si un aimant invisible le forçait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il jeta un regard à Aigneas qui hurlait de laisser sa meilleure amie tranquille. Hyde eut tout le mal du monde à tourner son visage vers Tallula. Rien qu'à l'entendre... Elle ne criait pas mais émettait des sons proches d'un animal prit dans un piège à loup et pressentant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps des causes d'une hémorragie. Et puis il y avait l'odeur ! Une forte odeur de chair brûlée qui monta jusqu'aux sinus du chanteur. Quand il la regarda enfin, Hyde se plaqua une main sur la bouche, prit alors d'une violente envie de vomir. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça. C'était inhumain dans tous les sens du terme !_

_- Je ne veux pas voir ça..., gémit-il, presque en larmes, fermant les yeux et planquant ses avant-bras sur les oreilles, refusant d'assister à ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Non... Je ne veux pas..._

_- Tall', ça va aller ?_

_- Je crois... Vous m'avez chopée à temps..._

_Hyde prit sur lui pour regarder, et soupira presque de soulagement par rapport à ce qu'il avait eu sous les yeux seulement quelques secondes plus tôt._

_L'adolescente était sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit d'hôpital. Mais il n'y avait pas de médecin en vue, seulement une femme bien en chair avec une blouse blanche qui devait être une infirmière. Aigneas, assise sur le matelas près de son amie, avait les yeux humides et rouges. Tallula tenta de la rassurer, lui disant que rien n'était de sa faute. Hyde remarqua que Logan aussi se trouvait là, assis sur une chaine, le visage fermé. Difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait exactement._

_- Aigneas, Logan, il faudrait que vous retourniez en cours. Surtout vous, Aigneas, vous en avez loupé un avant la pause déjeuné._

_- Je devais m'occuper de Tallula ! se défendit-elle._

_- Je sais, mais tout de même..._

_- Okay, alors à mon tour de rater un cours, décréta Logan. Vas-y, Aigneas. Je prends le relais._

_La jeune fille rousse se leva à contrecœur, murmura quelques mots à son amie qui lui sourit comme elle put, puis s'en retourna en cours. Hyde remarqua alors à quel point Tallula avait été amochée : ses joues et son front étaient recouverts par des compresses qu'il conclut, après ce qu'il avait vu, imbibées d'eau froide, ainsi qu'au cou, aux mains et aux bras._

_Quand l'infirmière eut disparu dans son bureau, Logan s'installa à la place qu'avait occupée son amie avant de partir en classe._

_- Ça va ma puce ?_

_- J'ai mal, mais ça va..._

_- J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt._

_- Arrête, Logan. Arrête de te culpabiliser... Je vais bien... Enfin, si on peut dire..._

_Logan sourit puis se pencha vers son amie qui détourna son visage, non sans une certaine difficulté. Le jeune garçon se redressa._

_- Pourquoi, Tall' ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?_

_- Je suis malade, Logan, et à cette allure je ne dépasserai pas mes vingt ans. Cherche-toi une fille normale._

_- Ah parce que tu es anormale ?_

_- ... Laisse tomber, conclut Tallula en fermant les yeux. Au fait, Hyde, ça va les émotions ?_

Cette fois encore, le chanteur se réveilla dans la chambre de l'adolescente - où il avait voulu dormir de nouveau -, affolé et dégoulinant littéralement de sueur. Tallula était assise au pied de ce qui avait été son lit.

- Avisez, souffla Hyde.

- C'est vous qui avez voulu dormir ici, pas moi. À croire qu'une fois ne vous a pas suffit... Mais bon, d'un autre côté, ça nous fait avancer.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Qu'en vous montrant des bouts de ma vie, de ce qu'elle était peu avant mon suicide, je veux vous ouvrir vos grand yeux sur votre propre vie, que votre surmenage n'est que passager, tandis que moi...

- ... ça n'est pas comparable, compléta Hyde, ce à quoi Tallula hocha la tête. Mais... ce que j'ai vu... ce qui vous est arrivé... dans le parc... ?

- Ce n'était pas une première. Mais ça a été la plus dure et la dernière.

- Pourquoi vous faisaient-ils ça ? Pourquoi personne ne vous aidait ?

- Ma foi... Pour la plupart des gens, surtout d'ici, j'étais soit une bête curieuse, soit un monstre. Vous l'avez vu vous-même.

Ce fut à Hyde d'acquiescer. Il avait encore l'odeur de brûlé dans les narines et en eut la nausée.

- Alors, Hyde, vous ne pensez pas que des mois, des années, à vivre comme ça, justifie un suicide ?

- Mais... qu'aviez-vous ?

- Allez vous laver et rejoignez-moi en bas des escaliers. On ne dirait pas mais c'est bourré de passages secrets dans cette maison, et il y a un coin en particulier où j'ai... on va dire collecté différents ouvrages qui traitaient de ma maladie.

- N'ayez pas peur, ça ne craint rien.

- Je n'ai pas peur, assura Hyde.

- Mais oui, je vous crois...

* * *

><p>Hyde avait comme convenu rejoint Tallula au rez-de-chaussée où elle lui indiqua une porte camouflée par une tapisserie sous les escaliers. Cette porte donnait sur d'autres escaliers poussiéreux au point de ne plus en discerner la couleur.<p>

- Il n'y a pas de lumière ?

- Une sur votre gauche, et une en bas. Je vous l'ai dit : j'avais peur du noir.

Hyde tendit le bras et trouva la chainette. La lumière de l'ampoule n'était guère plus vive que celle du grenier mais cela suffisait pour ne pas tomber ou louper une marche.

- Bon, je vous retrouve en bas, dit Tallula avant de disparaitre.

Hyde descendit, d'un pas incertain, si bien que parcourir l'équivalent d'un étage lui parut bien long. Il était tellement tendu qu'en sentant la chaînette de la deuxième ampoule sur son front il fit un pas de côté et manqua de s'étaler. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe légèrement branlante.

- Tallula ?

- Ici !

La voix lui était clairement parvenue de sur sa gauche. Il s'y rendit donc, observant les meubles de bibliothèque fournis de livres et tas de feuilles en vrac. Il y en avait même d'éparpillés sur le sol. Cette pièce donnait l'impression qu'un docteur Jekyll était passé par là, tant pour le bazar que pour la décoration qui aurait parfaitement collée avec le personnage. Hyde trouva Tallula accoudée à un bureau tout aussi désordonné.

- Vous n'étiez pas copine avec le ménage ?

- J'ai toujours été bordélique. Tenez, regardez le cahier au centre du bureau.

- C'est quoi ? Un journal ?

- Disons une sorte de recueil. J'y ai noté tout ce que je trouvais sur le net et dans les bouquins en rapport avec ma maladie.

Hyde s'installa dans l'unique siège style Renaissance mais qui, à en juger l'usure, devait dater de Mathusalem. Tallula s'installa directement sur le bureau, une jambe au sol et l'autre pendante.

- Alors... C'est en anglais ?

Tallula lui confirma tandis que Hyde sortait une paire de lunettes de vue de la poche de son sweat.

- Au pire, si vous ne comprenez pas, vous me demandez. Ah oui : vous pouvez zapper les passages qui parlent de vampires, sinon l'année prochaine on est encore là. Enfin, l'année prochaine... je sais même plus combien de temps ça fait !

Hyde émit un petit rire tout en tournant les pages pour tomber sur des passages soulignés et surlignés.

- Hm... Dracula ?

- Ouais... Il n'a pas de lien direct mais il en a un.

- _« C'est lorsque _Dracula_ (livre de Bram Stoker) arrivera que le vampirisme prendra de l'ampleur en littérature. Tout y sera copié avec des nuances. Le vampire deviendra nocturne, polymorphe, craignant l'ail... Mais Bram Stoker c'est lui inspiré de légendes et histoires non-reconnues. L'originalité réside dans le fait qu'il est parti d'un personnage historique : Vlad Dracula. Le Dr Dolphin pense que le mythe du vampire aurait été inspiré d'une maladie héréditaire du sang, la... porphyrie... »_ ? C'est quoi ça, la porphyrie ? demanda Hyde, incrédule.

- Continuez.

- _« ..., maladie très rare qui entraine une photosensibilité de la peau et provoque de bizarres effets chez ceux qui en sont atteints. La personne prend de grands risques en restant au soleil : il provoque une grave atrophie de la peau. On a découvert que l'usage de la saignée est bénéfique aux malades. Leurs dents se déforment également. [...] Certains malades boivent du sang dans des régions reculées. D'où la naissance du vampirisme mais des gens ont très mal réagit à cette théorie. »_

Hyde marqua une pause, inspira et expira profondément puis tourna la page. Tallula ne bronchait pas.

- _« Pour revenir à la composition de l'hémoglobine, on va s'intéresser de plus près à la partie non protéique contenu dans l'hématie. L'hème donc, qui renferme un atome de fer à l'état ferreux et de la porphyrine (une molécule organique) est une composante primordiale pour fixer l'oxygène dans le sang. Elle peut être responsable, si elle est déficiente, d'une maladie que certains appellent la maladie des vampires : la porphyrie ou plutôt les porphyries. Les porphyries sont des maladies génétiques héréditaires rares dues à des déficiences enzymatiques qui gênent la fabrication de l'hème. En effet, pour que l'hème soit synthétisé et associée à la globine sans encombre, il faut l'action combiné de huit enzymes. Si l'une des huit enzymes est manquante, la fabrication de l'hème devient problématique. 85% des enzymes entrant dans la composition de l'hème proviennent de la moelle épinière, les 15% restant sont fabriquées au niveau du foie. C'est grâce à cette dissociation que l'on peut différencier deux grandes familles de porphyries. »_ Et quelles sont-elles ?

- Porphyrie erythropoïétique et la porphyrie erythropoïétique congénitale, répéta par coeur Tallula qui connaissait très bien son sujet. J'étais atteinte de la deuxième. La pire, quoi.

Hyde déglutit puis poursuivit :

- _« L'origine étymologique du mot 'porphyrie' vient du terme grec signifiant pourpre car les personnes atteintes de cette maladie ont les urines qui sont teintées de rouge foncé lors des crises. Le premier cas à avoir été recensée par le corps médical date de 1920. Toutefois, un pavé fut jeté dans la mare lorsqu'en 1985, le professeur David Dolphin présenta une théorie selon laquelle les malades atteints de porphyrie sont à l'origine des peurs et hystéries médiévales concernant les vampires. Le professeur arguait que les malades du Moyen Âge présentant tous les stigmates du vampire (pâleur, déformations physique, pilosité très développée, dents allongées, photosensibilité, etc...) n'avaient alors d'autre solution que de boire du sang humain pour tenter de calmer les douleurs et effets pervers du mal et attiraient immanquablement l'attention de par leur aspect. Cette théorie fut à l'époque très critiquée et huée. »_

- Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements, suggéra Tallula en remarquant que Hyde avait du mal avec certains termes comme elle en avait eu, regardez dans le petit cahier jaune. J'ai pompé tout un pavé sur Wikipédia, avec des explications sur les différents termes techniques. J'ai tenté de faire au plus court mais...

Hyde comprit, en tournant les pages, que c'était raté. Peu lui importa, il lut tout de même.

- _« La porphyrie érythropoïétique congénitale (PEC) ou maladie de Günther est une forme rare et complexe de porphyrie. C'est une maladie génétique de transmission autosomique récessive (terme utilisé pour qualifier certaines maladies génétiques associées à une mutation dans un gène donné. La maladie est à transmission autosomique récessive, si le gène affecté est porté par l'un des 22 autosomes (chromosomes n'intervenant pas dans la détermination du sexe) et que la mutation est récessive). Elle est due à un déficit en uroporphyrinogène III synthase (UROS), une enzyme (enzyme : substance organique qui active une réaction biochimique) jouant un rôle dans la synthèse de l'hème. (Uroporphyrinogène : provoquant l'apparition d'uroporphyrine, de pigment rouge dans les urines. Hème : petite molécule cyclique porphorynique donnant sa couleur rouge au sang. Élément constitutif de l'hémoglobine, contenant du fer.) »_ Au moins vous avez poussé vos recherches à l'extrême, remarqua Hyde qui aimait, lui aussi, chercher midi à quatorze heures.

- Je vous rappelle que j'étais directement concernée. J'étais toute seule ici, et même si je voyais régulièrement des médecins, je voulais en savoir le plus possible sur ma maladie.

- Je vois... _« Description : La porphyrie érythropoïétique congénitale est une maladie sanguine très complexe et très rare, pour cause cette dernière est uniquement héréditaire. Le sang comporte des milliards de cellules chargées de transporter les gaz respiratoires, ce sont les hématies. (Hématie : globule rouge que l'on trouve dans le sang.) Ces cellules contiennent une molécule appelée hémoglobine (pigment qui donne sa couleur rouge au sang. Il est contenu dans les hématies). Cette molécule agit comme une sorte d'aimant et capte l'O2 (oxygène) ou le CO2 (dioxyde de carbone). Mais l'hémoglobine renferme elle-même un autre type de molécule : l'hème, ce sont les porphyrines (porphyrine : pigment de l'organisme entrant dans la composition de l'hémoglobine, de la myoglobine (pigment respiratoire des muscles) et de certaines enzymes) contenues dans l'hème qui sont à la base de la porphyrie érythropoïétique congénitale. En raison d'une enzyme déficiente, l'uroporphyrinogène III-synthase, les porphyrines sont détachées de l'hème et par conséquent, libérées dans le sang. Lorsque le corps des malades est exposé au soleil, la molécule de porphyrine reçoit l'énergie solaire et la convertit en une énergie toxique pour les cellules corporelles. Par conséquent, les parties les plus exposées au soleil, soit la peau, sont les plus vulnérables à ce genre d'attaque. »_ Oh, mon Dieu... C'est pour ça que je vous aie vu... brûler ?

- Oui. Comme un vampire.

Hyde sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai entendu des pires.

- Je suis quand même désolé, je ne voulais pas... pas penser ça de vous...

- Pas de problème.

Le chanteur se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre :

- _« Symptômes : Photodermatie. La photodermatie consiste en une hypersensibilité à la lumière. Si un malade reçoit une trop grande quantité de rayons lumineux, et s'il fait particulièrement très chaud, il pourrait avoir à faire face à de sérieux problèmes de peau comme des éruptions cutanées, des cloques, des brulures ou des ampoules. »_ C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas pu vivre en Espagne ? Vous en seriez...

- J'en serais morte, oui. Je n'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps là-bas.

- _« La peau, ayant beaucoup de difficulté à se régénérer, laisse des cicatrices le plus souvent permanentes. Il est donc conseillé aux patients de vivre dans la plus grande obscurité ou éviter les pays trop chaud où le Soleil serait une arme redoutable. »_ De vivre dans le noir ? Mais vous n'en aviez pas peur ?

- Oh si, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'est pour vous montrer un peu de ce que j'avais vécu, et vous préparer à ma présence, que j'éteignais les lumières et que je fermais les volets. J'ai toujours vécu ainsi. Je ne pouvais vivre que la nuit. Pour aller à l'école je me couvrais avec des manteaux et des capuches, même quand il faisait chaud.

- _« Si une partie très importante du corps a été exposée trop longtemps au soleil, ce dernier carboniserait les cellules du patients très rapidement, ce qui causerait le décès du patient par brulure au 3e degré. »_ Wow... _« Troubles neuropsychiatriques : La porphyrie érythropoïétique congénitale apporte, dans quelques cas, des troubles neuropsychiatriques fréquents se présentant sous forme de violence, irritabilité, nervosité, impulsivité, lunatique, agressivité et la plupart du temps des insomnies. »_ Rassurez-moi, vous n'aviez pas tout ça quand même ? cria presque Hyde, les yeux ouverts en grand comme des soucoupes.

- Hm... J'étais surtout irritable, nerveuse, impulsive, et surtout insomniaque. J'avais aussi le reste mais pas à grande échelle.

- Okay... On continue. _« Érichrodontie : Les dents poussent et se déforment, on appelle cette déformation, ou ce phénomène, l'érichrodontie. Il a été démontré par les médecins et spécialistes que la dentition des patients était en permanente déformation, certaines dents resteront telles qu'elles sont, mais d'autres auront tendances à se déformer ou à continuer de 'pousser' ; fréquemment ce sont les deux incisives extérieures et les canines du haut comme du bas qui posent le plus de problèmes. La plupart du temps ces dents sont remplacées ou régulièrement sciées. »_ Ah c'est de ça que vous aviez parlé avec Aigneas ?

- Oui. J'évitais de dépasser les deux mois sans les faire scier, mais parfois j'en avais tellement marre de cette rengaine que je les laissais pousser ; à mes risques et périls comme vous avez pu le constater.

- _« Il a été également souligné la couleur rouge brunâtre, cette couleur est due à la porphyrine qui se 'promène' dans le corps après l'explosion des cellules. Elles viennent se coller sur certaines parties du corps tels que la racine des dents, les gencives, les ongles et les lèvres. L'urine est également rouge. [...] Douleurs abdominales : Les malades endurent, dans la majorité des cas, des douleurs abdominales insupportables dues principalement à la dilatation de leur rate. Ces crises peuvent être également causées par certains aliments comme l'alcool, fines herbes, ail ou par des médicaments, leur rythme est divers. »_ L'ail ?

- Encore comme les vampires... C'est pour ça que j'ai été malade quand j'en ai mangé...

- _« Autres symptômes : Une croissance anormale de la pilosité, des ongles et des cheveux a été également remarquée. Traitements : Il n'existe pas de réel traitement contre la porphyrie érythropoïétique congénitale, toutefois il existe des moyens pour en réduire les symptômes ou éviter aux patients certains désagréments. »_ Ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé ?

- Un jour que j'étais chez Logan, sans qu'il le sache étant donné que j'étais déjà... enfin, vous voyez, j'ai entendu aux informations que des chercheurs avaient mis le doigt sur un possible traitement concernant les maladies du foie et de la peau. Mais rien n'est gagné, ils ont encore des années de recherche. Ceci dit, je suis bien contente pour les personnes malades qui le recevront.

- Dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas trouvé avant. Peut-être seriez-vous restée ici ?

- Peut-être...

- _« Éviter les facteurs déclencheurs : Les médecins conseillent aux patients d'éviter une trop forte exposition à la lumière du soleil, l'alcool, les moyens de contraception, les antidouleurs ainsi que certains aliments (oignons, échalote, ails, fines herbes...). Ce qui peut être conseillé est le béta-carotène, une protection solaire (crème écran total), une protection contre les traumatismes cutanés et le cholestyramine (médicament qui permet d'absorber la porphyrine). Administration de glucose ou de médicaments apparentés à l'hème : Selon les spécialistes des maladies sanguines, on pourrait administrer du glucose, ou des médicaments apparentés à la molécule d'hème, afin atténuer les symptômes de cette maladie. »_

- J'y ai eu droit, mais... Ce qui suit a été plus efficace, bien que contraignant.

- _« Phlébotomie : Dans le cas de la porphyrie érythropoïétique congénitale, on retire environ 1,5 voir 2 litres de sang par semaine/quinzaine à la personne atteinte de la maladie... »_ Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Mieux vaut ne pas avoir la phobie des aiguilles, ria brièvement Tallula, accompagnée de Hyde.

- _« ..., et on compense le tout par une transfusion sanguine. Cette action réduit le taux de porphyrine dans le sang. La splénectomie : La splénectomie étant l'ablation de la rate, elle permettrait de réduire l'hémolyse et de diminuer les besoins en transfusions. »_ Vous n'avez pas été opérée ?

Tallula secoua négativement la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lisez la suite.

- _« Il en va de même pour la greffe de moelle osseuse, ces deux interventions ont été tentées chez un seul patient, mort suite à de graves complications. »_ Ah, oui... _« Pour le moment aucun traitement concret ni guérison complète n'est envisagée, les recherches sont toujours en cours. »_

- Les recherches dont je vous ai parlé. Maintenant, Takarai Hideto, je vais vous quitter - provisoirement -, et puis vous laisser réfléchir au sujet suivant : lequel de nous deux a réellement eu une vie de merde et a le plus tenu le coup ?

Tandis que la jeune fille s'éclipsait Hyde ne sut où, ce dernier s'adossa à son siège, réfléchissant, prenant sur lui et tentant de digérer ce qu'il venait de lire et d'entendre. Mais Tallula comme lui savaient que, malgré tout, l'artiste avait encore beaucoup à faire...


End file.
